


Lyubov

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Female Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Fictober.Winterwidow.Winterdevil.Winterwolf.Wintercastle.Winterhawk.Winteriron.Stucky.2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Frank Castle, James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men), James "Bucky" Barnes/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	1. Peligro (Winterwidow)

Cuando la Unión Soviética lo envió a la habitación roja para entrenar a las chicas de ese nuevo proyecto no esperaba encontrar aquella pelirroja en el lugar, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue que si lograba entrenarla bien iba a ser un gran peligro para el mundo y lo bueno era que la organización esperaba eso. Fue sencillo enseñarle a pelear y a usar su cuerpo como una herramienta de seducción.  
  


Y no sé equivoco en lo que creía, lo comprobó años después, cuando aquel aura de peligro que vio en ella al comienzo formaba ya parte de Natasha. Sin embargo, nunca estuvo preparado para la impresión que la pelirroja representaba.   
  


Era como si el aura de peligro y ella fuera uno solo... como si Natasha hubiera sido la encargada de crear esa palabra así que no podían culparlo de sentirse atraído a esa nueva faceta de la chica. Se sentía como si fuera una polilla y ella una luz, sabía que aún si se veía radiante aquello podía asesinarlo.  
  


Y sin embargo siempre fue conocido por no tomar buenas decisiones, por eso ahora se encuentra en esta posición.  
  


Hace unos días ambos eran los encargados de una misión encubierta, en donde tenían que atrapar a un sujeto y el punto de reunión era un bar así que Natasha concluyó que ella iba a distraerlo para atraparlo. Pero nunca imagino que aquella grandiosa idea era que iba a fingir ser una de las bailarinas del lugar y en definitiva no estaba preparado para esa imagen.  
  


Cuando estuvo dentro del bar siendo uno más de los guardias ahí presente su mirada se dirigía al escenario ansiando el momento en que la pelirroja saliera para poder verla bailar. Y cuando aquello sucedió fue uno más de los presentes que quedó embobado ante tal belleza, observando la forma en como Natasha se desenvolvía sobre el escenario.  
  


Aquel peligro que siempre presintió desde que la conoció se observaba en ella en esa ocasión, pero siendo transformada en un gran atractivo y de cierta forma se sentía atrapado. Una sonrisa burlesca surgió en sus labios al pensar que la pelirroja le hacía honor a su nombre, una araña te atrapa para después devorarte. Pero sabiendo todo esto de buena voluntad había entrado en la telaraña de una viuda negra y no le importaba si salía herido de aquel lugar.  
  


Y había caído. Apenas la misión termino ambos habían terminado de alguna forma en un espacio cerrado, permitiendo que la atracción mutua fuera descargada.  
  


Recuerda lo dulce que fue el sabor de sus labios, el vestido levantado y las bragas rasgadas mientras sus pantalones estaban bajados lo suficiente para sacar su miembro. Los movimientos fueron acelerados, la pasión inundaba la habitación al igual que sus esperanzas.  
  


Ella era la única que podía destrozar su corazón... la única que ha amado sin importar el tiempo. Y curiosamente eso paso al día siguiente de esa vez que permitió dejarse llevar.  
  


Habían terminado de dar el informe cuando vio a un hombre llegando en busca de Natasha y ahí se enteró que aquella mujer aún si daba la impresión de estar libre nunca sería suya. Al parecer aquel hombre que había llegado por ella no era otro más que su prometido.  
  


Aquello fue suficiente para romperle el corazón, una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras se alejaba de ahí con sus pensamientos agridulces.  
  


Y confirmó lo que años atrás vio. Natasha es un peligro. Para su corazón.


	2. Mejores Amigos (Winterwidowdevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- UNIVERSIDAD
> 
> Aclaratoria: Matt no es ciego.

Natasha y Matt tenían una extraña relación, puesto que para todos ambos son mejores amigos, pero una vez que se encuentran a solas aquella atmósfera de amistad cambia a una más pasional hasta en ocasiones siendo algo romántico. Había momentos en donde se ponían a pensar en si formalizar lo que había entre ellos, pero terminaban negándose a ello porque no se imaginaban dentro de una relación.

Pero eso cambio cuando a la universidad llego el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers. **_James Barnes_** , también conocido como Bucky.

—Natasha, dime que estás a la preciosura que viene junto a Rogers. 

—Al parecer al fin tenemos conocimiento de quién es el chico de Rogers.

Decir que ambos cayeron completamente enamorados ante el chico es decir poco, si por ambos fuera en estos momentos ya habría un altar en nombre del chico. Y es completamente hermoso, no solo a nivel físico sino también como persona. Con sus ojos brillantes, sobre todo cuando algo le emocionaba; sin embargo, quedaba oculto por los lentes que usaba, el sonrojo constante que sus mejillas mantenían, los labios de color cereza que daban ganas de probarlos para saber si sabían tan dulces como se veían. Eso era una de las pequeñas cosas que los volvía locos por Bucky.

Y tampoco era un secreto para la mayoría de sus amigos, sobre todo Tony que los veía asqueado justo cuando ambos estaban babeando por el castaño.

—Demonios, James es completamente hermoso. —Mencionó Matt mientras mantenía su vista sobre el otro chico.

Justo en ese momento se encontraban en almuerzo y desde el otro lado podían ver como Bucky hablaba con sus amigos, manteniendo aquella pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios rosados y moviendo sus manos conforme la emoción se reflejaba en él. Tanto Natasha como Matt lo miraban a lo lejos sin atreverse a acercarse, simplemente se conformaban con saber que estaba ahí.

—Joder, a cada segundo se pone más bueno.

—Ok, me tienen harto usted dos. Llevo bastante tiempo escuchándolos hablar sobre Bucky si tanto lo quieren invítenlo a salir aunque quién sabe si llega aceptarlos a ustedes como un paquete. Joder, yo no lo haría.

Y con aquellas palabras Tony supo que la había cagado, sobre todo al ver la mirada que Natasha y Matt compartieron.

—No, no. Me niego, me voy, yo no formaré parte de la locura que vayan a cometer. —El más bajo se levantó de su asiento y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, para evitar meterse en problemas con esos dos. Y solo le quedo pedir en silencio por la seguridad de Barnes.

—Entonces, querido, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Depende, ¿el resultado es James?

—No lo dudes. Ya vengo. —Se levanta del asiento y va hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Bucky, desde la posición de Matt simplemente podía ver a Natasha diciéndole algo al castaño y como este se volvía por completo rojo.

Al rato la chica regresó con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado la lotería, Matt la observó en silencio hasta que llegó a la par. Esperando ansioso lo que fuera a decir.

—Nos acabó de conseguir una cita con el muñeco. —Y con aquellas palabras una sonrisa surgió en Matt.

Cuando Bucky se trasladó a la universidad en donde su mejor amigo se encontraba no esperaba que dos personas le llamará el interés, pero tampoco era su culpa el hallar atractivos a Natasha y Matt sobre todo cuando estos estaban juntos. Quizás se vería codicioso, pero en sus sueños deseaba estar en medio de ellos. Y el único al que se permitió contar aquello fue a Steve.

Que de cierta forma Steve se encontraba cansado de llevar semanas viendo y escuchando a su mejor amigo suspirando y babeando por aquellos dos, pero sin hacer nada por acercarse y pedirles aunque sea una cita.

Sin embargo, Bucky era reservado con ello aún si se llevaba bien con Sam, Clint y Wanda, no se imaginaba contándoles tal cosa sobre todo porque aún si es normal ver una relación de tres personas no era por completo aceptado. En ese momento se encontraba almorzando con sus amigos mientras emocionado hablaba sobre una de las películas que había visto recién.

—Oye, Bucks, para acá viene Natasha. —Steve le susurró en el oído a su amigo cuando capto la melena pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para poner nervioso a Bucky, su mano ajustó sus lentes, tratando de ocultar el sudor que comenzó a aparecer en sus manos y el bombeo rápido de su corazón.

Apenas Natasha estuvo cerca de la mesa las miradas de todos se dirigieron hasta ella, bueno, casi todos porque Bucky todavía trataba de calmarse para poder hablarle con tranquilidad a la chica que estaba en frente de él.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —Sam le sonrió a la chica aunque se encontraba curioso, puesto que siempre tuvo cierta distancia a ellos.

—Mmm, no creo que ustedes logren ayudarme; sin embargo, creo que él si. —Está vez la pelirroja dirigió su vista hacia el castaño, que al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él alzó la mirada. —Tú, yo, cita en mi departamento, está noche, cariño. —Le guiñó el ojo mientras se iba caminando del lugar.

—Yo... si. —Mencionó Bucky completamente sonrojado y más nervioso que antes, puesto que nunca espero que la chica se acercará para pedirle una cita. Volvió a bajar la vista mientras de nuevo acomodaba sus lentes.

Los demás chicos quedaron sorprendidos porque no imaginaron que Natasha se iba acercar hasta ellos para pedirle una cita al más pequeño de ellos, Steve se sentía feliz, pero su instinto protector también se activo. Pero no haría nada... claro, además de amenazar con que no lastimarán a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué diablos?

Después de tantas horas ansiando que la noche llegará al fin lo había hecho, se encontraba nervioso mientras iba al apartamento de Natasha, en algún momento de la tarde ella le había mandado un mensaje con la dirección de este junto a la hora que esperaba que fuera. Apenas estuvo cerca nervioso tocó el timbre, pero se sorprendió cuando notó quién era la persona detrás de la puerta.

**_Matt Murdock._ **

Se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, puesto que no esperaba que su otro crush estuviera, pero también sintió temor de lo que podía ocurrir en el lugar. Ya estaba poniendo en dudas la razón por la cual estaba ahí, quiso irse, pero también quería estar ahí.

—Pareces asustado, gatito, pasa, no muerdo... —Un brilló de travesura apareció en los oscuros ojos del chico. —A menos que me lo pidas, cielo, ahí si lo haría.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bucky, no sabía que contestar ante ello así que simplemente entró cuando Matt le dio espacio, la decoración del lugar gritaba que Natasha era su propietaria. Se dejó guiar hasta la sala de está, encontrando a la chica ahí, observándolo. Matt se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

—No entiendo que sucede... —Bucky se quedó estático en el lugar en donde estaba, jugando con sus manos. —Se supone que vine aquí porque me invitaste a salir, Natasha, pero también está Matt.

—Oh, Dios, hasta confundido es una dulzura. No creí que pudiera gustarme más. —Matt se levantó después de decir aquello y cuando menos Bucky lo esperó estaba siendo besado por este, sus ojos se abrieron con impactado y con un jadeo de sorpresa se dio la libertad de corresponder el beso recibido.

Sus ojos en algún momento se había cerrado y estos se abrieron cuando sintió a Matt alejarse, un gemido de disgusto salió de sus labios, pero su rostro fue girado esta vez para ser besado por Natasha. Estuvo un rato siendo besado por ambos, pero de verdad se sentía confundido conforme los minutos pasaban así que se alejó de ambos para que no lo distrajeran.

—No entiendo.

—Lyubov, ¿aún no entiendes? Estamos enamorados de ti y por lo visto somos correspondidos, te trajimos aquí para proponerte que los tres tuviéramos una relación. Sin embargo, si no te sientes cómodo puedes abandonar el apartamento y lo entenderemos.

—Pero si nos das la oportunidad te haremos el chico más feliz de esta tierra y no habría cosa que no haríamos por ti, pero eres tú quien decide si mandarnos al diablo o no.

El castaño los observaba a ambos, su corazón estaba cada vez más agitado, sonando sincero nunca espero que fuera esto lo que ellos querían de él. Siempre creyó que iba a ser rechazado; sin embargo, aquí estaba, dándose cuenta de que podía tenerlos a los dos si así lo deseaba. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios asintió a los chicos.

—Sí quiero salir con ustedes.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para terminar de nuevo al lado de ambos y siendo besado con cariño por los dos.


	3. Confesión (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU/VECINOS

Cuando Bucky se mudo a su nuevo departamento después de haber querido cambiar su estilo de vida, no planeo sentir amor a primera vista por su vecina. Pero nadie podía culparlo. Aquella mujer es tan jodidamente devastadora, apenas paso cerca de él supo que iba a caer como un tonto por ella y así fue.

—Te lo juro, Steve, ella es completamente hermosa, ¿sabes? Nunca había sentido esto por alguien y eso que simplemente la he visto pasar, pero si algún día ella volteará a ver en mi dirección sería tan jodidamente feliz, pero es algo casi improbable. —Desde el momento en que Steve llegó a su nuevo hogar no dudo en desahogarse con él sobre su nuevo flechazo.

—Deberías ir y hablarle.

Bucky se atraganto con el trago que había tomado de la cerveza que había sacado cuando comenzó a charlar con el rubio sobre su flechazo, su corazón se agito ante el temor de acercarse a la chica.

—¿Estás loco? Te juro que desde el momento en que comenzaste a salir con Loki has tenido ideas extrañas. Por Dios, Steve, claramente ella es una diosa y no la creo capaz de salir con un manco como yo.

El castaño miró con desprecio el lugar en donde se supone que debería de estar su brazo izquierdo, desde el momento en que lo perdió en aquel accidente sabía que una parte de él se había ido junto a su brazo. Tenía una prótesis, pero le resultaba tan incómodo que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sin este.

—Buck, ya hemos hablado de esto. Que hayas pérdido tu brazo no significa que eres menos que los demás. Eres un chico maravilloso, además de que tienes un gran atractivo y cualquiera puede observar eso. Simplemente hay que verte ser tú mismo para caer por completo enamorado de ti.

—Le diré a Loki que me estás coqueteando.

Steve gimió frustrado al observar como su amigo le cambiaba el tema, pero algo que aprendió con el tiempo es no presionarlo y dejar que las cosas avancen a como Bucky crea que debe ser. Pero tampoco va a negar que le daría miedo si Loki le llegará a creer las últimas palabras de su amigo, puesto que costó convencerle que no tenía nada más que una amistad con Barnes para que le aceptará aquella tan deseada cita y que ahora tuvieran una relación.

—De todas formas, amigo, me conformó con verla a lo lejos.

Y aunque aquellas palabras las pronunció, creyendo que se mantendría. Simplemente no esperaba que ante la desaparición de una gata llegará a unirlo a su ardiente vecina.

Llevaba ya cinco meses viviendo en ese nuevo lugar, a pesar de tiempo cada día le gustaba su ardiente vecina pelirroja, por lo menos ahora la mujer de sus sueños ya tenía un nombre. **_Natasha Romanoff._**

Venía de salir de su trabajo cuando encontró a Natasha algo desesperada, como si algo se le hubiera pérdido. Se dirigió hasta ella para preguntarle que sucedía, le preocupaba que algo malo estuviera pasando.

—Hey, hola, ¿sucede algo?

La mirada de la pelirroja se dirigió hasta él y sus dientes mordisquearon sus labios para después contestarle.

—La verdad es que mi gata, Widow, ha desaparecido y no la encuentro. Y estoy preocupada porque no está acostumbrada a estar afuera y no sé si algo le paso.

—Tranquila, ella aparecerá, quizás simplemente haya salido a tomar aire o algo. Pero verás que ella terminará volviendo a ti, si deseas te ayudo.

—Oh, no. Vienes de seguro cansado y sería muy malo de mi parte pedirte tal cosa, mejor ve a descansar y si no llego a encontrarla te aviso, ¿sí? —Ni siquiera le había permitido contestarle cuando ya se estaba alejando, Bucky suspiró viendo como la oportunidad de estar a solas con la chica se perdía.

Se dio la vuelta y subió hasta su departamento, cuando entró dejó sus pertenencias en donde correspondía, camino hasta su habitación. Comenzó a quitarse su ropa mientras iba hasta el armario, al encender la luz se llevó la sorpresa de que había un gato negro adentro con pequeños mininos junto a ella.

—Oh, preciosa. Al parecer te gusto mi armario, ¿eh? —Bucky se quejó en voz baja, cuando pudiera acercarse a la gata podría saber de quién era y comenzar a limpiar el lugar, pero mientras ella estuviera ahí no iba a molestarla. Tomó las cosas que necesitaba y la dejo ahí adentro, camino hasta la ducha.

Estuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha, tratando de relajar su cuerpo, sentía como sus ojos le pesaban hasta ahorita se da cuenta de lo tan cierto que fueron las palabras de Natasha. De verdad se encontraba cansado y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse ahí mismo, salió de la ducha para irse a dormir, medio secándose el cuerpo. Apenas se acostó terminó durmiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó en busca de Natasha, puesto que quizás ella sabría si la gata que estaba en su armario le pertenecía a ella. Así que se dirigió hasta el departamento de la pelirroja y tocó el timbre esperando a que le abriera, lo cual sucedió al minuto.

—Buen día, Natasha, ¿has encontrado a tu gata? —La pelirroja hizo una mueca de inconformidad y negó con su cabeza. —Oh... entonces, creo que puede ser que yo la haya encontrado.

—¿En serio?, ¿en dónde está? —Natasha se veía emocionada ante aquello.

—Ahm, bueno. En mi departamento.

—¿Qué?

Y ahí se encontraban ambos observando a la gata desde la puerta, al final resultó que si era Widow, pero ninguno se explicaba la razón por la cual ella termino en el armario. Lo bueno era que Natasha estaba al tanto del embarazo de Widow y por eso la buscaba tan desesperadamente.

Pero ya había regresado a su dueña. Y eso provocó la cercanía entre ambos.

Era tan común encontrarlo en el departamento de Natasha o a ella en el suyo, sobre todo que Widow y sus hijos estuvieran encima de Bucky, aquello les divertía a ambos porque Bucky ni siquiera terminaba de llegar cuando estos ya estaban sobre él.

En ese momento ellos se encontraban en la sala de Natasha, viendo una película, en algún momento tenía a Natasha besándolo. Aquello le sorprendió, pero no iba a rechazar el beso recibido, pero cuando este terminó observó confundido a la chica.

—Vamos, dilo. Confiésate. —Murmuro la pelirroja sobre los labios del castaño.

—Me gustas.

—Te tomó tiempo decírmelo, ¿eh?

Y con aquello volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso.


	4. Flores (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medio AU.

Desde que era pequeño siempre sintió un gusto por las flores hasta el punto que en sus tiempos libres iba a la floristería de la Sra. Howard a ver la variedad que había en la tienda, en ese la recuerda explicarle el lengua que había en ellas. Cada una tenía un significado diferente hasta en el color, cada una de ellas podía decirle algo a la otra persona. Un me gustas, un te amo, un eres especial/importante para mí.

Cuando supo de ello su encanto hacia las flores aumentaron a grandes niveles y cuando tenía la oportunidad de comprar aunque sea una flor para las personas importantes de su vida lo hacía, con esos pequeños regalos trataba de decirles lo mucho que amaba tenerles. Pero la guerra llegó.

Y su gusto por las flores tuvo que tomar una pausa, puesto que en la guerra no iba a tener momentos para disfrutar de ellas. Después... no tuvo de nuevo la oportunidad, no cuando estuvo bajo el mandato de HYDRA.

Pero ahora que había encontrado la libertad aunque no la tuviera al ciento por ciento, ya que trabajaba con SHIELD, claro, en misiones en donde le necesitaban. Así que de esa forma obtuvo algo de dinero y pudo irse a un departamento, que aunque fuera pequeño le quedaba bien en distancia hacia el parque y su nuevo trabajo, una floristería.

Ahora se encontraba mudándose, siendo ayudado por Steve, Sam y Nathaniel. Amaba a sus amigos, sobre todo a Nathaniel aunque su amor era completamente diferente que a los otros, y les agradecía que le estuviera ayudando en esta ocasión.

—Gracias, chicos, les agradezco que me estén ayudando. —Bucky les sonríe mientras observa como le lugar parece más habitado a como estaba en el comienzo.

—Sabes que es un placer, Bucks, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Tenemos una misión.

—Oh, claro, que les vaya bien. De verdad, gracias.

Los chicos le sonríen mientras van saliendo, a excepción de Nathaniel que lo miraba algo nervioso, Bucky lo miró curioso como esté se acercaba a uno de los estantes y tomaba en sus manos un macetero con gardenias en ellas. Nathaniel le entrega aquel detalle en sus manos, Bucky jadeó sorprendido y la tomó entre sus manos, con su diestra toco con suavidad los pétalos de esta. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y algo nervioso miró a Nathaniel.

—¿Para mí?

—Si... si, la vi y pensé en ti.

Bucky se sonrojó ante esa confesión y bajo la mirada algo tímido mientras seguía viendo la hermosa gardenia que estaba frente a él, no quería hacerse ideas locas, pero se sentía halagado con tal regalo. Una gardenia significaba amor secreto y no estaba seguro de si Nathaniel sabía eso o simplemente estaba siendo amable.

—Muchas gracias, Nate, te lo agradezco.

Nathaniel quedó embobado al observar las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño al igual que la radiante sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo, su corazón se aceleró al verlo de aquella forma... parecía un completo ángel y sus sentimientos hacia el más bajo aumentaron. Antes de retirarse le dejó un suave beso sobre las mejillas de Bucky para irse prácticamente corriendo.

—Nos vemos...

Apenas había abierto su floristería y aunque llegaban pocas personas era algo que lo mantenía tan feliz, el estar tan cerca de las flores y poder llevarlas a otras personas. Amaba cuando alguien llegaba y se enamoraban de lo que estás significaban.

Acababa de terminar con un cliente cuando notó que había un pequeño macetero con una yerbera en ella, se acercó hacia ella con algo de ansiedad. Sus dientes comenzaron a mordisquear su labio mientras tocaba los pétalos de está, al costado notó que había una pequeña nota en ella.

**_"Felicidades por tu nuevo negocio, lyubov, espero te guste mi detalle hacia ti. N.R"_ **

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro ante el regalo de Nathaniel, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al ver aquella flor frente a él. Se preguntaba si el pelirrojo sabía que esta flor al ser regalada le daba a entender a la otra persona que era su primer amor.

Bucky se encontraba escribiendo en su libreta cuánto había vendido hoy, cuando de pronto sonó la campana, dándole a entender que alguien había entrado y se encontraba con él.

—En un momento le atiendo. —Mencionó mientras terminaba de escribir.

—Oh, no importa. Solo vine a dejarle un regalo. —Al escuchar la voz de Nathaniel los ojos de Bucky subieron para conectarse con la del chico.

—Nate, me alegra verte. —Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios del castaño mientras dejaba su asiento para acercarse al pelirrojo.

—He vuelto de mi misión y pase a saludarte antes de irme a una nueva.

La preocupación de Bucky apareció al decirle aquello, sabía que HYDRA aún si se encontraba agonizando todavía tenían cierta fuerza para estar molestando, temía que le dañaran. Pero también sabía que iban a salir ilesos de ahí.

Observó como Nathaniel le entregaba un pequeño macetero con unos claveles de dos colores, rojos y blancos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Alzó su vista y algo tímido le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

Ambos claveles daban el significado de un amor puro, puesto que el rojo significa amor o que eres especial para esa persona mientras el blanco era pureza.

—Gracias, Nathaniel, me gusta.

—Me alegra que así sea. —Las mejillas del más alto se encontraban algo rojas solo que se perdía un poco por la barba que tenía en su rostro. —Vengo a verte cuando regrese, nos vemos...

Bucky estaba en el departamento arreglando el poco desorden que había cuando el timbre sonó, su ceño se frunció porque sabía que nadie le había avisado que iban a llegar y dudaba que fuera alguien conocido, puesto que los más cercanos todavía estaban de misión. Se acercó a está mientras tomaba una de sus armas y caminaba con cautela.

Sabía que si eran que quisieran asesinarlo no tocarían el timbre, pero tampoco sabía que loco estaría detrás de la puerta. Se acercó a ver quién era y se medio tranquilizó al notar que solo era un mensajero, abrió la puerta, después de haber dejado el arma ocultada.

—¿Usted es James Barnes?

—Así es...

—Okey, tengo esto para usted. —Le pasa un pequeño macetero con una dalia en ella, Bucky se sorprendió, pero aún así la tomó. —Firme aquí.

Cuando terminó de firmar y darle una propina al chico, cerró la puerta y fue hasta la sala para poner el macetero en alguno de los estantes de ahí mientras lo acomodaba escucho a lo lejos el celular. Se aceró hasta este y notó que tenía un mensaje de Nathaniel.

**_"¡Espero te haya gustado mi regalo! xoxo"_ **

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bucky mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sido el otro, pero al leer aquello provocó que sintiera un montón de mariposas en su estómago. Le entusiasmaba estos regalos, pero no sabía si estaba tomando la idea que quería darle Nathaniel.

Pero al saber que aquella flor significaba un compromiso para hacer feliz a la persona que lo recibía le ilusionaba en mayor medida.

Estaba a punto de cerrar su tienda cuando Steve se apareció, por poco y le ataca cuando apareció de la nada, un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. En parte se sentía confundido del porque el chico había llegado sin avisarle nada.

—¿Steve?, ¿ha sucedido algo? —Le puso nervioso que el rubio no le contestará automáticamente, si no que se quedó callado unos instantes. —Steve, dime. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nathaniel fue herido. Se encuentra en el complejo.

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de su mejor amigo sintió como si hubiera recibido una puñalada en el estómago, no espero más y salió corriendo hacia el complejo. No pensó en nada más que en llegar a ver al pelirrojo, sentía como su cuerpo deseaba dejarse caer, pero ansiaba el llegar y ver con sus ojos a su amado.

Llegó al complejo y de una vez se acercó a la enfermería en donde era lo más probable que se encontrará Nathaniel, casi solloza cuando lo observa en aquella camilla. Se acerca hasta él y toma una de sus manos, dejándole un beso sobre está, ante el contacto los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron.

—Eres un idiota, te lo juro, sólo a ti se te ocurre salir herido de una jodida misión y prácticamente provocarme un infarto. —Murmuró Bucky mientras las lágrimas caían.

—Shh, no me arrepiento de nada. Por cierto, ten. —Entre las lagunas en sus ojos observa como Nathaniel agarra algo y se lo pasa. Era un macetero con un tulipán de color rojo, aquello solo provocó que sus lágrimas continuarán cayendo, puesto que su significado es de un amor sincero. —Me gustas, Bucky, cuando estuve en esa misión me di cuenta de que no podía pasar un día más sin decirte que te amo y Dios, los chicos me convencieron de que podía conquistarte con el lengua de las flores, pero ya no quiero esperar más, quiero decirles a todos lo enamorado que estoy de...

Ni siquiera permitió que el pelirrojo terminará de hablar cuando estaba besándolo, entre besos habló. —Te amo.

Llevaba unas semanas teniendo una relación con Nathaniel, en esos momentos se encontraba en la tienda arreglando ramos para los clientes que llegaban, en ello observa que en su oficina se encontraba un macetero con una nueva flor, puesto que en el tiempo que estuvo recibiendo flores del pelirrojo este tipo nunca cruzó con él.

Jadeó con fuerza al notar que era una peonia, además de que en su cara se mostró la ternura por el gesto, sabía que a Nathaniel de cierta forma se le complicaba demasiado decirle con palabras que le quería. Pero al parecer encontró una flor que lo dijera, puesto que está significaba dos simples palabras. Te quiero, al dar esa flor se daba a entender ello, normalmente eran regaladas por aquellos que se les dificultaba decirlo.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo.

Bucky sonrió todavía sin darse la vuelta, quedando a espaldas de un novio, acarició con cariño los pétalos de la flor. Después simplemente se giró de medio lado mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

—También te quiero.

**_Flores que Nathaniel le regala a Bucky:_ **

Gardenias.

Claveles.

Dalias.

Yerbera(así se le conoce en mi país), también conocida como gerbera.

Peonia.


	5. Vampiros (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

No recuerda la última vez que fue humano... la última vez en donde pudo disfrutar de su familia, fueron recuerdos que su mente olvido conforme el tiempo pasaba frente a sus ojos. Nunca pidió ser transformado en un vampiro, simplemente sucedió y de quién menos lo esperaba.

Era una noche fría, había salido del trabajo y se encontraba caminando para su trabajo, en el camino encontró a un chico en su paso. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo con un gran dolor en el cuello... y después de ahí negro.

Cuando despertó, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo por lo que dedujo, se quedó ahí hasta que pudo levantarse. No duró mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él: el cierto gusto hacia la sangre, el daño que el sol le hacía si pasaba tiempo prolongado bajo el y como al pasar los años no envejecía.

Y se convirtió en aquello que se contaba en los cuentos de terror. Un monstruo o mejor dicho, un vampiro, como se llamaba en la actualidad.

Pero tampoco tenía planeado enamorarse de aquella chica, recuerda haberla conocido en 1986. Cuando la vio sintió que su corazón, el que creía ya muerto, comenzaba a latir por la chica, poco a poco comenzaron a salir juntos hasta que terminó confesándole lo que era.

Pero sabía que iba a terminar sufriendo cuando ella comenzará a envejecer y él quedaría ahí viviendo con su recuerdo. Hasta que ella le convenció en convertirla.

Y lo hizo, estaban juntos desde hace ya tres décadas. El haberla convertido solo hizo que ella se volviera más atractiva, más peligrosa de lo que alguna vez fue.

Mentiría diciendo que de alguna forma ambos no lograron corromperse con los años, eran unos maestros del engaño y perfectos asesinos. Haciendo que una de las leyendas sobre vampiros fueran ciertas.

Pero después de todo se aman y pasarán la eternidad juntos. Hasta que alguno decida acabar con el otro.


	6. Alumno (Winterwidow)

Si llegaban a preguntarle como fue que acabo de esta forma no encontrará la forma de decirlo, muchos menos de concentrarse al tener a su maestro, su entrenador penetrándola de aquella forma. Fue entrenada para no dejarse llevar por los momentos de placer carnal, que siempre estuviera atenta porque nunca había que dejarse llevar por la otra persona.

Pero era imposible cuando el soldado la jodía tan bien como solo él podía, era con el único que se permitía ser ella misma. Sobre todo porque no era algo de unos meses, sino que fue el encargado de hacerla quien es.

Desde que estaba pequeña había sido llevada a la habitación roja, fue difícil, no lo va a negar. Pero también buscaba sobrevivir, sabía lo que le hacían aquellas chicas que trataban de escapar y no planeaba que su vida terminará tan rápido, por lo que se esforzó.

Hasta convertirse en la mejor de la habitación con el paso de los años y ahí fue cuando lo conoció, al **_soldado del invierno._** En ese entonces apenas tenía los 15 años cuando decidieron que necesitaba un nuevo maestro que le enseñará más técnicas.

Al principio creía que era una máquina porque la expresión de su rostro, el vacío de sus ojos, la forma tan mecánica en como se desenvolvía, la forma en como respondía a los mayores del lugar. Pero conforme se dio comenzó a convivir se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Había sido obligado a estar ahí, no fue porque así lo deseaba y cada vez que veían que comenzaba a actuar como un ser humano le borraban la memoria, y era como iniciar de nuevo en una pizarra blanca. Algo que si salvaría es lo buen maestro que fue.

No solo le enseñó un combate con lo que hubiera a su alrededor, sino también con armas y hasta usar su cuerpo como distracción para lograr su cometido. En esas nuevas lecciones no pasó desapercibido la mirada del soldado cuando las cosas subían de tono.

Y aquello de cierta forma le entusiasmaba, no iba a negar que tenía cierto enamoramiento hacia aquel hombre. La forma en como actuaba y que no la trataba como una niña, sino que él mismo notaba como poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer.

Y eso fue más obvio cuando a la edad de 23 años comenzaron a darles misiones juntos, puesto que no creían que todavía fuera capaz de hacerlo sola.

La primera vez que estuvo con él fue después de la primera misión a la que fueron juntos, recuerda con exactitud la forma en como le miró al notar como andaba vestida, puesto que le tocó entrar de infiltrada en aquella base y seducir al científico que debían matar. Y ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Mientras esperaban a que fueran por ellos de alguna forma ambos estaban besándose y despojándose tanto de la ropa como de la arma, recuerda lo dulce que fue en su primera vez. Y aunque seguía haciéndolo de aquella forma había ocasiones en donde aquello se perdía y ambos se dejaban caer por la pasión, más que por el cariño mutuo que sentían.

Y aquello se volvió como una tradición, después de cada misión se tomaban un tiempo para "descargar" la adrenalina como lo llamaban ambos, porque no se sentían preparados para ponerle un nombre a lo que sentían. Ya que ella sabía que en cualquier momento se lo llevarían de nuevo y no habría forma de recuperarlo.

Y ese pequeño repasó la traía al presente o quizás se deba a como el glande del soldado se encontraba rozando su punto g con cada embestida que hacía, los gemidos y jadeos abundaban en aquella habitación. De verdad disfrutaba cuando ambos encontraban el momento para gozar de este acto carnal.

—Soldat, trakhni menya sil'neye.* —Sus palabras fueron suficiente para que sintiera el movimiento agresivo de las caderas del hombre, su cabeza se hizo hacía atrás.

En algunas ocasiones como está, cuando reiniciaban al soldado, era las que más odiaba aunque ambos follaban, no lograba sacarle palabras ni sonidos. Sabía que causaba algo en él: sin embargo, deseaba tanto escaparse y llevarlo con ella, pero si tan solo lo intentaba sabía que iban a separarlos y borrarle los recuerdos que tenían juntos.

Sentía como en su vientre comenzaba a tensarse, sabía que se encontraba cerca... solo le quedaba poco para lograr alcanzar su orgasmo.

—Blin, blizko, aga. Plyus*. —Un pequeño gritó dejó sus labios al llegar a la cumbre, pero está vez lo sintió diferente y fue ahí que sus oídos captaron unas palabras. Aún si su cuerpo había captado con buena atención aquellas palabras, su mente si lo hizo y de esa forma provocó que su orgasmo fuera más intenso de lo normal.

— YA lyublyu tebya, Natal'ya.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldat, trakhni menya sil'neye.* Soldado, jódeme más fuerte.
> 
> Blin, blizko, aga. Plyus*. Maldición, cerca, si. Más.
> 
> YA lyublyu tebya, Natal'ya.* Te amo, Natalia.


	7. Antojos (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medio-AU/omegaverse

Cuando Bucky se enteró que estaba gestando, su primera reacción fue encerrarse y dejar a todos por fuera, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Nunca creyó que iba a terminar gestando, menos cuando toda esperanza para ello le había sido arrebatada y ahora simplemente de la nada aquello que más deseo al fin se estaba creando.  
  


No iba a negar que estaba emocionado y jodidamente feliz por estar creando una familia junto a su alfa, pero una parte de él tenía miedo de que aquello que siempre deseo le fuera arrebatado. Sabía que podía confiar en sus compañeros, pero ahora era por completo diferente. No solo era un omega, si no que era uno gestando.  
  


Estuvo unos días encerrado, sin olvidarse de alimentarse ahora que estaba comiendo por dos. Sabía que Natasha podría abrirse paso en el departamento, pero le agradecía que ella entendiera que necesitaba su espacio para asimilar la noticia. Paso su mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo su corazón revolotear. Ya se encontrando amando la vida que su interior estaba albergando.  
  


—Creo que sería buena idea que su madre regresé, ¿verdad? Después de todo tanto tú como yo tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.  
  


Cuando dio la autorización a Viernes de permitirle a su esposa de ingresar no esperaba que Natasha lo besará de aquella forma, un gemido surgió de sus labios mientras sentía como sus rodillas se debilitaban y como su entrada se mojaba. Nunca paso por su mente que su alfa iba a estar extasiada ante la idea de formar una familia, quizás emocionada fue lo que su mente pensó.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sabía que entré más creciera su cachorro iba a presentar los típicos malestares de cuando estás esperando un bebé, solo que el único síntoma que tenía presente era los antojos que iban desde comida hasta el sexo. No tenía nauseas, mareos, cambios de humor, ningún malestar que le pusiera de mal humor... claro que aquello solo sucedía cuando algunos de sus antojos no era cumplido.  
  


Algunas personas que le veían decía que aquel embarazo solo hizo que su belleza aumentará y que solía brillar como si fuera el mismo sol. No creía en sus palabras, simplemente era un omega más que se encontraba gestando, pero eso no significaba que a Natasha le gustará esos comentarios. Apenas alguien dijera algo parecido tenía que ir a detenerla de cometer un asesinato.  
  


Muchos de los alfas de la torre lo miraban raro cuando iba a la cocina por alguno de sus antojos, ya que para ellos sonaba asqueroso todo el revoltijo que hacía. Pero no era su culpa, después de todo era el bebé quién le pedía aquello.  
  


Aunque el estar gestando en medio de un lugar con alfas tenía sus ciertos beneficios, como que cumplía sus antojos y lo mimaban... claro, después de ser amenazados de muerte por Natasha. Pero por lo que ellos le dijeron fue que sus feromonas era más dulce y les daba la impresión de que debían de cuidarlo, aquello le molestaba, no iba a negarlo; sin embargo, amaba los beneficios de ellos.  
  


Hasta que se dignaron a no dejarle cumplir uno de sus tantos antojos. O bueno, cada vez que sentían que sus antojos eran MUY raros.  
  


—Pero ¡no tiene nada de malo querer eso! —Estaba frustrado, de verdad quería un batido de pepinillo, chocolate, helado y salsa de tomate. Desde que despertó de su siesta en su mente estaba aquel antojo.  
  


—Bucky, entiendo que estés presentando antojos, de verdad. Pero ¡podría caerte mal! ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás pidiendo? —Sin embargo, el alfa más frustrado era Steve. Su mejor amigo.  
  


Sabía que quería cuidarlo, pero no le gustaba cuando no deseaban cumplirle alguno de sus antojos porque a sus palabras aquello sonaba muy asqueroso. Sus ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas (quizás no debió creer que no iba a presentar cambios de humor, aquí estaba la prueba de que al parecer si lo estaba presentando), terminó sentado en el sofá mientras sollozaba.  
  


—Hey, hey. Buck, no llores. ¡Vamos, sabes que trató de cuidarte! —Nervioso Steve se acercó a su mejor amigo y trató de calmarlo, si Natasha se aparecía las probabilidades de que llegará a morir a manos de la mujer era muy altas. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla detrás de él.  
  


—¿Por qué mi omega se encuentra llorando?, Rogers. ¿Qué le hiciste? —El miedo abundaba el cuerpo del rubio, sabía que tenía una mala suerte; sin embargo, no esperaba que le traicionará de esta forma.  
  


—¡Alfa!  
  


Los ojos de Natasha abandonaron los de Steve cuando se fijó en Bucky, se acercó hasta su omega, Steve sin dudarlo se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo; sin embargo, escucho claramente lo que le dijo Natasha cuando paso a su lado.  
  


—Veo que haces llorar a mi omega una vez más y juró que cuando termine contigo no habrá absolutamente nada para enterrar, ahora fuera. —Steve no necesito más para huir de la sala. Bucky entre gimoteos se subió encima de la pelirroja, siendo consolado por esta. —Омега*, te traje tu tarta favorito, vamos, déjame ver tus bonitos ojos. Esos que tanto amo y que espero que nuestro bebé los saque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Después de la pequeña crisis de la tarde y de haber recibido una buena dosis de azúcar, Bucky se encontraba en el gimnasio observando a su alfa entrenar. Quizás no era el momento correcto, teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en un lugar muy público, en donde cualquiera podía entrar. Pero ver a su alfa y saber de lo que era capaz solo alimentaba la excitación que comenzaba a sentir. Sentía como su entrada se mojaba, además de lo duro que su miembro ya se encontraba, sus deseos por ser follado por su alfa aumentaban.  
  


Y si, se encontraba antojado de haberlo en el gimnasio, tener a su alfa encima de él, jodiéndole y empapándole con su olor. Su mano pasó por encima de su miembro mientras las imágenes inundaban su mente, supo el momento en que Natasha se dio cuenta de su olor cuando está paro su entrenamiento y comenzó a verle fijamente.  
  


—Альфа, трахни меня. Я твоя.* —Un gemido abandonó sus labios al terminar aquella frase y observó ansioso el momento en que su alfa se acercaba hasta él.  
  


Sus labios fueron devorados por la pelirroja mientras la sentía sobre su cuerpo, despojándolo de su ropa. Pronto terminó sobre cuatro mientras Natasha se encontraba detrás de él, follándole con sus dedos, amaba la sensación de sentirse lleno, pero en parte se encontraba sollozando porque no le daba lo que de verdad quería.  
  


Después de prácticamente inundar el lugar con su aroma y que se encontrará ya apunto de correrse fue que sintió a su alfa deslizarse en su interior, un pequeño grito salió de sus labios al correrse en el momento en que la sintió dentro de él. Pero eso no desmotivó a su alfa que le jodía como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo más probable era que iba alcanzar a tener dos orgasmos más. Uno cuando el nudo de ella surgiera y el otro cuando fuera jodido con el nudo.  
  


Lo cual iba a suceder en cualquier momento, el embarazo simplemente le provocó ser más sensible como si estuviera en un celo permanente.  
  


Cuando alcanzó sus orgasmos y sintió a su alfa acomodarlo para descansar mientras esperaban a que el nudo bajará sintió sus ojos pesados, al parecer la actividad le dio sueño. Bostezó y antes de quedarse dormido le mencionó a su alfa el antojo que tenía en ese momento.  
  


—Alfa, cuando despierte quiero atún con nutella. —Ni siquiera esperó la contestación de Natasha cuando se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se encontraba ansioso mientras miraba la pantalla frente a él, tenía una revisión para ver si todo estaba bien con él y el cachorro. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron la pantalla, pero comenzó a temblar cuando escucho a Bruce sorprenderse y observar atónico lo que estaba frente a él.  
  


—¿Qué sucede?, Bruce. —Bucky se alegraba de tener a su alfa con él en ese momento porque no encontraba las palabras para expresar el como se sentía.  
  


—Bueno, la verdad no esperaba esto, pero eso explica porque Bucky tiene más peso de lo que debería de tener. Por cierto, felicidades, al parecer son gemelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Омега* Omega
> 
> Альфа, трахни меня. Я твоя.* Alfa, fóllame. Soy tuyo.


	8. Decisión (Winterwidow)

Cuando la Unión Soviética se enteró que aquel fiel acompañante del Capitán América no era una chica las risa inundaron el lugar, nadie se imaginó que aquello fuera posible porque todos sabían que era un chico, cuyo nombre era James Barnes. Pero aquello no iba a detenerlos para lograr obtener su arma tan deseada.

No iban a negar que les costó trabajo lograr romperla y transformarla en el soldado del invierno, pero ahora disfrutaban del maravilloso resultado. Tenían la mejor arma y es tan perfecta que se llenaban de orgullo cada vez que llegaba con un buen resultado en sus misiones.

Así que la creyeron capaz de ser instructora en la habitación roja, de entrenar a las chicas y chicos que se encontraban ahí. Aquel futuro lugar en donde estaban creando personas para ser entrenados como armas y ser capaces de usar todo lo que se encontrará a su disposición para acabar con sus enemigos.

Simplemente nunca imaginaron como uno de los chicos de ahí iba a lograr poco a poco romper la programación y lograr enamorar al arma soviética. Después de todo también creyeron que iba a ser una buena arma y hasta llegaron a planear que ambos fueran los pilares. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

Un embarazo. Al parecer algo que olvidaron es que aún si el soldado es un arma continúa siendo una mujer y por ente, puede quedar gestando. Pero aquello no era algo tan necesario de saber.

Y Jane que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Sara Rogers sabía con exactitud los síntomas y como el cuerpo cambiaba cuando albergaba un bebé. No fue difícil darse cuenta de ello.

—No voy a quedarme aquí, Nathaniel, voy a escapar aún si toda mi vida debo ocultarme de ello, pero no voy a permitir que esos bastardos tengan a nuestro hijo. Es mi decisión, joder. —Estaba furiosa, no lo iba a negar. Desde que pudo salir un poco de su programación parte de su personalidad salió y era la mujer más terca que podía existir.

—Nos asesinarán, soldado. Apenas sepan que tratamos de huir nos asesinarán, no correré ese maldito riesgo.

—Entonces, vete al maldito infierno, jodido imbécil. —Se alejó de ahí y salió de la bodega en donde estuvo con el hombre, su cuerpo temblaba de la furia que su cuerpo albergaba.

No planeo quedar embarazada, no fue algo que por su mente pasará. Pero no iba a permitir que obtuvieran a su hijo, sabía de lo que eran capaz y el simple hecho de darles lo que tanto deseaban la ponía enferma. No iba a negar que temía, pero su decisión había sido tomada. Protegería a su bebé sobre su vida, con ayuda de Nathaniel o no.

Su ceño se frunció ante el pensamiento del pelirrojo, la relación que ambos tenían era rara, puesto que ella era la instructora y de alguna forma termino enredándose con el chico. Y el resultado de ello la llevó albergar una vida en su interior, sabía que debía planear su escape de este lugar y sobre todo que fuera rápido antes de que su cuerpo le prohibiera tal cosa.

No sabía como sentirse al descubrir la decisión de Nathaniel, de cierta forma se sentía decepcionada. Nunca espero que aquel hombre que en algún momento estimo fuera a vender a su hijo como si fuera un objeto de intercambio. Las palabras se reproducían en su mente y sabía que su plan tenía que adelantarse.

_—Se encuentra gestando, dentro de ella se está formando el futuro soldado de invierno. Alguien a quién pueden manipular desde la cuna._

Al llegar a su habitación tomó sus bocas pertenencias y repasaba por su mente las salidas del lugar. El cómo despistar a los agentes, quizás no lograría salir de aquí, pero valía la pena por su hijo.

**_20 años después_ **

En los últimos años Nathaniel olvidó por completo lo sucedido en la habitación roja, fue como si su mente hubiera borrado por completo aquellos recuerdos. Ahora se encontraba siendo participe de un nuevo grupo que estaba bajo el nombre de los "Vengadores". De lo poco que recuerda no se siente orgullo de todo lo que fue obligado hacer.

—Bienvenido, agente Romanoff, les presentó a sus compañeros. Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Clint Barton, el Capitán América, su esposa, Jane Rogers, conocida como el soldado del invierno y por supuesto el hijo de ambos, Buchanan Rogers, conocido como el soldado negro.

Conforme fue presentando a cada uno, comenzó analizar a cada uno de ellos, pero cuando llegaron a la única mujer del grupo, el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y por su mente pasaba todo aquello que sucedió junto a la chica. Pero su vista viajo al hijo de ella... su hijo.

Pero sabía que ya no poseía ningún derecho sobre él... no cuando decidió entregarlo a la Unión Soviética. Pero era como estarse viendo a sí mismo solo que con los ojos del soldado, bueno, de Jane.

—Nos alegramos que haya decidido estar con nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Stucky.


	9. Brujas (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

—Nat, sabes que esto está mal. —Aunque Janə decía aquello no se movía para impedir que la otra mujer continuará besándola, esas palabras sobre todo eran más por compromiso que por desearlo.

—Shh, cariño. Siempre me dices lo mismo y sin embargo, vuelves a mis brazos otra vez.

En el mundo existía dos clasificaciones de brujas, estaban las de magia blanca que solo buscaba un bien para las personas y luego estaban las de magia negra aquellas que podían destruir la humanidad si se lo proponían. Ambas especies procuraban evitarse y estaba por completo en prohibición que tuviera un contacto entre ellas.

A lo cual a Natađha le dio igual cuando observó a la contraria, se notaba que era una bruja de magia blanca sobre todo por el aura que la rodeaba. Y no pudo evitar el quedar enamorada de ella. Así decidió acercarse a la mujer hasta que fueran cercanas.

Le costó acercarse, no lo va a negar, pero logró ser cercana con meses hablándole desde lo lejos a Janə y sobre todo conquistarla. Aún si ella le negaba en un principio, pero se dejaba llevar al poco tiempo.

Su amor era prohibido y sin embargo, aquello lo hacía más emocionante. Cuando sus líderes se enteren las cosas no van a terminar bien, lo sabía, pero joder, si no se sentía maravilloso estar junto a su amada.

—¡Nat, yr dhut!* —Un pequeño gemido salió de Janə cuando llegó a su orgasmo, aún si realizaba el mismo acto carnal cada vez que la pelirroja la visitaba no evitaba que fuera poderoso.

—Mm, querida, sabes lo mucho que adoro esas palabras. Lo suficiente como para evitar que salgas de aquí.

Los besos de la pelirroja subieron desde su pecho hasta su rostro, simplemente para unir los labios de ambas. Janə no iba a negar que amaba con locura a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, pero el miedo crecía en su interior cuando sus sentimientos aumentaban. Sabía que tarde o temprano las iban a descubrir e iban a morir... pero en estas ocasiones cuando estaba con Natađha se dejaba llevar y creía que podían ser felices juntas.

Pero aquello solo podía ser un sueño.

—Me voy, ya pase mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero levantar sospechas. Yr dhut, amor.

Natađha recogió sus cosas y salió por aquella puerta, las lágrimas surgieron en los ojos de Janə, la amaba. Pero corrían un peligro. Y nada iba a poder evitarlo. Solo esperar su destino.

Janə sabía que aquello iba a suceder, lo esperaba... después de todo uno de sus dones era ver el futuro, cuando llegaron a arrestarla ya se encontraba lista para ser llevada. Lo malo de su época, no solo era la prohibición entre brujas de magia blanca y negra, sino que también que una relación entre mujeres y estaba la cacería de brujas.

Toda aquella persona que fuera sospechosa siempre iba a terminar muerta y era claro que en algún momento la iban acusar, aún si ella siempre fue buena en la comunidad.

Su viaje fue desde su casa, por el comienzo del bosque hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Siendo abofeteada y golpeada por piedras, escuchando las cosas que le gritaban.

Ni siquiera necesito de un juicio porque de una vez fue llevada a la horca, las lágrimas surgieron en ella, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. La soga fue puesta en su cuello y su mirada fue al bosque, detrás de aquellas personas, observando a sus hermanas a lo lejos.

Se sintió aliviada al saber que su secreto con Natađha no iba a ser descubierto, pero sentía tristeza al saber que sus hermanas iban a llevar la culpa en sí al saber que no pudieron salvarla.

—¿Algo que decir?, puta. —Murmuró Alexaňder, uno de los sacerdotes del lugar, sabía que él la había acusado. Claro que el tipo no iba aceptar que ella lo hubiera rechazado.

—Vete al infierno. —Gruñó para después escupirle en el rostro.

Su rostro fue abofeteado y el hombre dio la señal para que el suelo debajo de ella fuera abierto, poco a poco el aire fue abandonando su cuerpo y lo único que lamento de todo fue no haber aprovechado más su tiempo con Natađha.

Pero aún si su corazón dejará de latir su alma siempre la amaría.

Natađha supó que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que pasaron dos semanas y no había noticia de su amada, algo ansiosa fue en busca de ßthepanıe, la mejor amiga de su chica. Cuando la encontró no espero verla tan apagada.

—ßthep, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿dónde está Janə?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la rubia se llenarán de lágrimas y miró hacia abajo como si no aguantará su mirada.

—Fue llevada a la horca.

Sabía que aquello solo podía significar una cosa y era que fue acusada de brujería, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y la venganza se instaló en su mente. Sin decir ninguna palabra se fue de ahí hasta el pueblo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, solo deseando que todos murieran.

—Yrþ er gfer oprþ, hfym erif þfhi fjßy, eur vfk þpa. Fhu ałdo fbe w bdł urb p þudm pþ vsłu, and nrp wur w vfk phm yu uþ pin vnit. Sgu pyv erþ eur w bu gniþy vfk pugf. Ix, Natađha, łyg pu p nch erþ eur w p utj pugv dcvu, bxyu iyv w bxyu lohvn yovj.*

Y con aquello Natađha desapareció. Lo último que se supo de ella fue que el lugar quedó maldito y toda persona que hábito y sus generaciones comenzaron a morir hasta quedar en nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yr dhyt* Te amo.
> 
> Yrþ er gfer oprþ, hfym erif þfhi fjßy, eur vfk þpa. Fhu ałdo fbe w bdł urb p þudm pþ vsłu, and nrp wur w vfk phm yu uþ pin vnit. Sgu pyv erþ eur w bu gniþy vfk pugf. Ix, Natađha, łyg pu p nch erþ eur w p utj pugv dcvu, bxyu iyv w bxyu lohvn yovj.* Mis palabras serán verdad, ningún poder podrá borrarlo, ustedes serán castigados. Un alma han robado y no van a quedarse sin pecado, hoy quedan malditos y serán consumidos por la llama del infierno. Nada quedarán de ustedes y su reencarnación será negada. Yo, Natađha, les maldigo a cada uno de ustedes y a sus futuras generaciones, muerte tuvieron y muerte recibirán siempre.


	10. Tabaco (Winterwidow)

Nathaniel encontró un alivio en el tabaco, cuando se encontraba en estrés salía un rato a fumar y podría considerarse hasta adicto a ello, puesto que en algunas ocasiones llegaba a fumar un montón. Pero aún si amaba esto, eso se encontraba en un nivel inferior cuando se trabaja del soldado. Bucky Barnes.

Decir que no estaba enamorado como un culo del castaño iba a ser una broma del destino, lo amaba más que su vida. No habría cosa que no haría por su chico... claro, hasta que mencionó lo que menos esperaba.

—Tienes que comenzar a dejar de fumar, Nathaniel, es una jodida adicción que tienes con ello. No hay ningún momento en donde no te vea con un cigarro en la boca. —La frustración en Bucky era notoria y la razón era que su novio era un cabeza hueca que no pensaba en su salud.

—No puedes estar pidiéndome esto, Bucky, ¿sabes lo jodida que es la abstinencia? Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, bebé, pero esto es muy grande.

Entre ambos se creó un silencio algo incómodo, Nathaniel no quería dar su brazo a torcer y mucho menos lo haría Bucky. El pelirrojo observó como un suspiró salió de su novio antes de verlo animarse a decirle lo que estuvo pensando.

—Y ¿si hiciéramos un trato? —Nathaniel alzó su ceja con curiosidad y asintió para que el castaño continuará. —¿Qué tal si cada vez que desees fumar tenemos sexo?

Nathaniel se mostró sorprendido ante la sugerencia, la verdad no sonaba tal mal, puesto que podía tener a Bucky bajo su merced cada vez que deseará fumar. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban, sin dudarlo decidió aceptar lo que le decía.

Si se lo preguntaban Bucky no tenía ni la mayor idea de si su plan seguía siendo una buena idea, llevaba como 20 rondas de sexo con Nathaniel. Simplemente le atacaba en cualquier momento y luego se encontraba siendo jodido en donde sea que quedará atrapado bajo su novio. Y eso que apenas iba por el segundo día de la semana. No sabía si preocuparse por su trasero o seguir disfrutando de como el pelirrojo le jodía en el sofá.

—Algo no estoy haciendo bien si te encuentras pensando, querido. —Nathaniel cambió el ángulo y comenzó a follarlo sin reparó sobre la próstata.

Aquello borró cualquier pensamiento que cruzará por la mente de Bucky, simplemente se encontraba amando la sensación de tenerle en su interior. Sus gemidos llenaban el olor, además del constante sonido de su trasero chocando con la pelvis de su novio.

Pequeñas lágrimas surgieron en los ojos del más bajo, sintiendo su cuerpo caer poco a poco sobre el abismo del placer. Sentía los dedos de Nathaniel clavándose en su piel, quizás dejándole unos moretones que le recordará lo tan bien jodido que era por él.

Sin necesidad de masturbarse llegó a su orgasmo con un pequeño grito, sentía que estaba volando, casi como si se hubiera tomado un cóctel de drogas. Algunos sollozos salían de sus labios al sentir el constante golpe en su próstata, sintiendo como Nathaniel buscaba su propio orgasmo. Al poco tiempo sintió como era llenado por la esperma de este.

—Así, cariño. Eres un buen chico para mí, el mejor. Te amo, me haces tan feliz.

En medio de aquel viaje Bucky escuchó las palabras de su novio y un gemido feliz salió de sus labios al saber que había sido bueno al ayudar a su novio.

Sabía que fue una mala idea su forma de ayudar a Nathaniel, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba montándolo en una de las salas del complejo. Las probabilidades de que alguien pasará por ahí y los vieran eran muy altas, pero aún así aquello no desmotivó a su novio.

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y comenzó a moverse más rápido, aquella posición hacía que Nathaniel llegará más profundo en su interior. Además de que todavía se encontraba algo sensible por lo sucedido hace unas horas.

—Nate, Nate, Dios, si. —Sus manos apretaron los hombros de su novio mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, sentía como poco a poco el orgasmo se iba construyendo en su interior.

—Joder, si, Bebé, me tienes cerca, ¿me dejarás llenarte de mi semen?, ¿no es así?, muñeco. —Los labios de Nathaniel pasaban por el cuello de Bucky, teniendo ahora más espacio, dejando algunas marcas completamente visibles. Bucky sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la idea de ser llenado por el pelirrojo.

—Si, si, por favor, dámelo.

Nathaniel no necesito más para agarrar a Bucky de las caderas y ayudarlo a bajar por su pene, solo fueron necesario unos movimiento más para acabar juntos. Bucky se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su novio para retomar un poco el aire.

—Cariño, necesito que dejes de atacarme cada poco tiempo, pronto dejaré de sentir mi trasero y además lo estamos haciendo en lugares en donde cualquiera puede vernos.

—Mmm, lo intentaré. Pero no prometo nada, por lo menos has cometido tu propósito ya casi no estoy pensando en fumar. —Nathaniel deja un beso sobre la frente de Bucky. —¿Segunda ronda?

Bucky se quejó en voz baja, pero aún así aquello no evito que fueran por la segunda ronda. Y al final lamentablemente iba a tener que pedirle disculpas a Clint por la vergonzosa situación en la que terminó viéndolos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencia de BJ Alex.


	11. Ojos (Winterdevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

El mundo había evolucionado hasta el punto en que las personas adquirían un cierto color en sus ojos que solo se mostraban cuando se encontrarán en momentos en que alguna emoción les dominada con fuerza, pero aquellas personas que tuvieron la tragedia de perder la vista sus ojos no tenían la designación. Ante esto los consideraban unos alteradores del sistema, personas que podían romper el orden que se había generado con mucha cautela.

Los cuatro colores que existía en el mundo eran el verde, amarillo, naranja y rojo, los últimos eran los considerados los más peligrosos para el mundo. Cuando alguien era descubierto por esos dos colores eran asesinados o usados como armas para el gobierno.

Matt nunca tuvo ese problema, después de todo era considerado una paria en su propia sociedad, puesto que desde que era un niño había pérdido la vista. Y al ser considerado como algo inservible... hasta que conoció a su novio, Bucky.

Sabía que el color de su novio era uno de los peligrosos; sin embargo, nunca podría verlo. Tampoco era como que le preocupará, puesto que independientemente del color que fuera no quitaba que lo amará.

—Mattie, después de darle muchas vueltas a esto decidí que iba a decirte la verdad. Soy peligroso. —Matt escuchó como el corazón de Bucky comenzaba a latir con rapidez, además percibió como el sudor comenzaba a formarse en las manos de este. —Soy color rojo.

Por un momento hubo un silencio entre ambos, Matt se acercó hasta Bucky y tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas y labios del ojiazul. Para después unir los labios de ambos en un beso.

—Te amo por quién eres, no por el color que representas.

Lo cual era cierto, independientemente del color que fuera su amado igual iba a seguir amándolo y eso no iba a cambiar en ningún momento. Aún si la sociedad lo consideraba un peligro Matt sabía que eso se quedaba corto con la personalidad de su novio.

El color de los ojos era importante para la sociedad... pero aquello eran tan insignificante que no valía la pena pensar en ello.


	12. Sueños (Winterdevil)

Cuando escapo de HYDRA en su mente simplemente estaba el alejarse lo más posible de la organización y por alguna razón termino siendo acogido por un abogado, que al parecer era ciego y con los demás sentidos mejorados... casi como él. Y no entiende el porque le está ayudando, sobre todo porque se expone a salir lastimado.

—Hey, regresé. —Bucky alza la mirada para fijarse que el castaño había vuelto de su trabajo.

La preocupación que había estado sintiendo de que el hombre no regresará se calmó, se quedó en donde estaba mientras lo observaba dejar sus pertenecías en donde correspondían. No lo conocía muy bien, pero Matt le daba una seguridad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Aún si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, observa con atención como Matt se desenvolvía a su alrededor, su presencia no era ninguna molestia para él y hasta... parecía que disfrutaba estar a su lado.

Pero lo que más le daba terror era cuando la noche llegaba... cuando tenía que irse a dormir porque en ese momento su pasado tormentoso surgía en su estado más vulnerable y no podía seguir evitándolo más, llevaba alrededor de cinco días sin dormir. Y aunque no lo quisiera su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo que tomará un descanso.

Y así fue hasta que recuerdos de los asesinatos tomaron presencia en su sueño, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar mientras seguía dormido. A los segundos sintió que alguien comenzaba a tocarle el cabello con cuidado mientras decía algo que su mente no captaba.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Matt preocupado sobre él... aún si no lo conocía el abogado lo salvaba de los malos sueños. Y no fue difícil caer enamorado hacia Matt.


	13. Amo y sirviente (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> Advertencia: Mpreg. No es omegaverse, simplemente Bucky siendo doncel.

Cuando el amo le mando a llamar Bucky iba nervioso, creyó que había cometido un error y quizás iba a ser despedido o quizás iba a haber recortes de personal y él será el primero en decir adiós; sin embargo, nada lo preparó para este momento.

Sus manos buscaron apoyo en la mesa mientras sentía las embestidas que el pelirrojo daba, sabía que la presión ejercida sobre las caderas iba a dejar moretones durante unos días. Solo recuerda el momento en que Nathaniel se le acercó y comenzó a besarle, aquello dio inicio a la pasión que ambos sentían.

Sus gemidos eran callados porque todavía había personal laborando a esas hora y le daría muchísima pena que alguien escuchará lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero también era casi imposible callarlos cuando el pelirrojo lo follaba como ninguno. Sabía que después de esta experiencia le sería casi imposible lograr corresponderle a otro.

Algunas de sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas ante la desesperación de ambos por estar lo más pronto en desnudez, pero no le importaba en absoluto si se encontraba en esta posición.

Algo que nunca se atrevió a expresar porque eran amo y sirviente.

Aquella tarde dio inicio a que ambos consumieran su pasión y muchas noches, no era que Bucky las contará aunque se puede decir que están así desde hace alrededor de dos meses, la pasaban juntos dejándose llevar hasta que una mañana Bucky decidió terminar esto, puesto que la culpabilidad podía más que él y todo fue cuando ella apareció.

Esa mañana un carruaje llegó a la mansión y de este bajo una dama, completamente preciosa y se sabía que ella hija de un importante ingeniero, pero la duda estaba porque se encontraba aquí.

—Stev, ¿sabes quién es ella? —Bucky se acercó curioso a su mejor amigo cuando la dama entró a la mansión.

—Por lo que me contó mi esposa ella es la señorita Natasha Stark y es la prometida del amo, creo que llevan comprometidos desde que eran niños. —El rubio dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención al castaño.

Bucky al escuchar aquello se volvió pálido y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

—Lo más probable es que estés gestando, Barnes, es claro que en tu condición en algún momento esto iba a suceder. No olvidemos que llevas dos semanas enfermo. —Mencionó Ikol, la esposa de Steve, mientras lo observaba de donde se encontraba sentada.

—Lo que me faltaba. —Y con ello volvió a llorar.

Ikol hizo una mueca al verlo de aquella forma, ni siquiera ella que paso ocho meses gestando se encontraba tan hormonal como Bucky. Desde que el chico llegó a contarle lo sucedido con el amo sabía muy bien que todo iba a terminar mal... después de todo un hombre como el señor no dejaría toda su fortuna por un sirviente.

Y no, no estaba menospreciando a Bucky. Después de todo, no todo el mundo iba a ser igual que Steve, que enamorando se ella, siendo la niñera de su hermana lo abandonó todo para llevar una vida en el campo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás?

—¿Aún tienes contacto con tu hermano?

Nathaniel ahogó el sollozo que quería salir cuando terminó de leer la carta que su amado le había dejado, el simple hecho de que todo terminará tan mal era culpa suya. Por nunca decirle lo que de verdad sentía.

_"Querido... en realidad creo que esa es una pésima manera de iniciar una carta así que simplemente continuaré con lo que deseo decir._

_Amo Nathaniel, desde el primer día que llegué no negaré que caí completamente enamorado de usted... la simple idea de llegar a tener algo con usted era tan irreal, algo que claramente no iba a suceder. Pero un chico como yo se encontraba entusiasmado con la idea que su fantasía fuera real._

_Así que el día que usted comenzó aquel beso... me sentí como si fuera un sueño._

_Y hoy fui despertado de mi fantasía._

_Aún si me hice la idea de que algún día usted sería mío, hoy me di cuenta de que eso nunca sería verdad. Porque usted le va a pertenecer a su prometida._

_Y no podré soportarlo así que me iré lejos, a un lugar en donde será imposible escuchar algo sobre usted. Porque aún si mi corazón duele por haber sido engañado por usted, por nunca haberme dicho que se iba a casar, no deseo que lo terminé de romper._

_Lo amo demasiado, amo Nathaniel._

_Sin embargo, diré adiós."_

El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la cama mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero se prometió a sí mismo que iba a encontrarlo, aún si le llevará una vida y pedirle perdón por no haber sido sincero.


	14. Primera vez (Winterwidow)

Era la primera vez que Jane sentía atracción hacia una chica, puesto que siempre creyó que únicamente le gustaban los chicos, pero cuando apareció la prima de Tony... se dió cuenta de que era la primera vez que sentía que una mujer lograba llamarle la atención. Pero ello no quería decir que tenía que ser correspondida por sus sentimientos.

Recuerda que Natasha fue la primera en hacerle mención que sentía algo hacia su persona, lo cual duró tan poco. Como si fuera insignificante.

Ni siquiera sabe con exactitud que sucedió, simplemente llegó al lugar en donde la pelirroja la citó y cuando llegó... Dios, hubiera sido mejor que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Natasha comenzó a gritarle y a decirle cosas que no deseaba recordar, después de ello simplemente se fue.

Y ahí supo que no siempre la primera vez que te gustará alguien de tu mismo sexo iba a terminar bien. También fue la primera vez que sintió que alguien le rompía el corazón.

Pero eso es algo del pasado, encontró amor en Tony, aún si no fue planeada la cercanía de ambos. Pero comenzó amarlo cuando la cuido después de experimentar aquel dolor. Y no fue un secreto que Natasha volvió cuando se enteró.

—Lo siento, Jane, lamento haberme comportado de esa forma hace cuatro meses. No estaba en mis cabales, me dejé influenciar por alguien y antes de afirmar si era verdad simplemente te ataque para evitarme salir lastimada, de verdad lo siento. Solo quiero una nueva oportunidad porque de verdad te amo.

Jane se encontraba en silencio, hace quizás tres meses si Natasha hubiera llegado a pedirle perdón hubiera aceptado y le habría dado otra oportunidad. Pero no lo iba hacer, salió lastimada y quizás volvería a suceder.

—Te perdono, Natasha. —La castaña observó como la mirada de Natasha tomaba cierto brillo. —Pero dudo mucho que quiera tener una relación amorosa contigo, me lastimaste muy feo y dijiste cosas que se me quedaron grabadas. Nuestra historia ya terminó y aún si tuvo un final feo es el que deseo dejarle.

Y con ello Jane se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Winteriron.


	15. Realeza (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.

Desde que Nathaniel tiene memoria siempre ha sabido de la guerra que ha habido entre los reinos del Norte y el Sur, es como si ambos odiarán la idea que el contrario existiera. Las peleas que hubo durante años siempre causaban devastación en ambos lados, pero no paraban y el pueblo era el que debía sufrir.

Así que cuando se mencionó entre los guardias del palacio que al parecer ambos reinos habían llegado a un acuerdo, la sorpresa lo invadió porque no creía que eso llegará a suceder en algún momento. Y al parecer se iba a realizar una fiesta para que los reyes del Sur, Howard y María Stark, junto al príncipe y heredero, Anthony Stark, llegarán y dirían el acuerdo que se pactó.

Sabía que las posibilidades de ir a ver a su amada eran nulas, puesto que todo el castillo iba a estar ocupados con los preparativos de la noche. Y por ente, él.

La fiesta había dado inicio y desde la esquina tenía una gran apertura para observar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que hasta parecía sospechoso, su mirada se dirigió hacia el rey George cuando se levantó de su asiento y todos callaron.

—Todos saben muy bien de la enemistad que se ha mantenido entre nuestros reinos y después de mucho tiempo hemos llegado al acuerdo de una unión entre nosotros, una alianza de matrimonio entre los herederos, mi hija, la princesa Jane Barnes y el príncipe Anthony Stark.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Nathaniel perdiera todo color en su rostro y buscará con la mirada a su amada, viéndola desde lo lejos como se levantaba de la mesa para acercarse a su ahora prometido. En algún momento la mirada de ambos se cruzaron, pero la castaña huyó a la suya y simplemente se dejó atraer hacia el cuerpo el príncipe.

Sabía que en algún momento esto iba a suceder, puesto que el rey nunca iba a permitir que su única hija se casará con alguien que no perteneciera a la realeza, le dolía aquello y no sabía cómo afrontarlo ahora. Le hubiera gustado haber nacido en otro tiempo y así poder casarse con libertad con la chica, sin tener sobre ellos el peso de la corona.

Jane observaba en silencio a Nathaniel, después de la fiesta, ambos se encontraron en la habitación de la chica. Ella sabía por la mirada del hombre que se encontraba herido por lo escuchado en la fiesta.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera yo esperaba que mi padre me comprometiera con el príncipe Anthony. —Jane se acercó nervios hasta su amado y tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos. —Te amo, nunca tengas duda de ello. Pero mi deber ante ellos es cumplir su mandato.

—Y ¿tú felicidad dónde queda?

—Eso no existe en mi mundo. —Los ojos se Jane se llenaron de lágrimas, tratando de no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—¿De verdad vas a casarte con él aún sabiendo que quizás no vayas amarlo nunca?

El silencio se formó entre ambos cuando aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la verdad era que Jane no deseaba casarse con alguien que no amaba y mucho menos cuando se iba a obtener algo por ello. Pero tampoco deseaba fallarle a su pueblo.

—Y… ¿aceptarías huir conmigo?

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, nunca espero que aquello fuera dicho y también corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados… pero valía la pena si iba a estar con quién amaba.

—Si, acepto.

Y en aquella noche ambos huyeron, después por los lugares simplemente se mencionó que la princesa había sido secuestrada por alguien de confianza y todo fue un caos tratando de encontrar a la princesa. Sin embargo, nunca lograron encontrarla.

Por otro lado estaba Jane y Nathaniel viviendo juntos mientras ambos trabajaban en el campo junto con sus dos hijos. Viviendo una vida plena que no hubiera pasado si Jane se hubiera quedado.


	16. Almas gemelas (Winterwidow)

Alrededor del mundo, todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela tatuada en alguna parte del cuerpo, la gran mayoría presume con gran alegría el haber nacido con el nombre escrito. Sin embargo, Natasha oculta el suyo.

Y no es por temor del que dirán los demás porque sabe que los chicos van apoyarla siempre, eso lo tiene muy presente. Simplemente a su mente llega el recuerdo de cuando en la habitación roja descubrieron a su alma gemela y todo lo que tuvieron que vivir solo para después ser separados.

Y aquello era lo peor. El ser separado de aquel ser que te pertenece.

Era como estar muriendo y comenzar agonizar durante horas, esperando encontrar en algún momento el alivio. Se alegraba que sus compañeros tuvieran a esa persona esperada para ellos, pero sabía que no tenía la mayor esperanza de ver a su alma gemela.

Hasta que comenzó a llegar el rumor de que al final habían logrado capturar al soldado del invierno, por eso los vengadores se encontraban reunidos en una sala confirmando que al parecer si habían logrado atraparlo. Se encontraba inconsciente cuando los médicos comenzaron a revisarle, la pelirroja se encontraba nerviosa porque sabía que iban hallar lo que tanto temía.

—Señor, tenemos una situación. —Mencionó uno de los médicos mientras miraba hacia la cámara, Fury encendió el micrófono para hablarle.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Posee un nombre, señor, se encuentra sobre la cadera.

Todos los presentes se encontraban confundidos, creían que el nombre de su alma gemela había sido borrado o como mínimo existía en la organización contraria así que Fury solicito que dijera el nombre en voz alta.

—Natalia Romanova.

Un silencio surgió después de ello y tanto Clint como Fury miraban fijamente a la pelirroja porque sabían que ese era su verdadero nombre. Y claramente la sorpresa era mayor al saber que aquella persona que era la otra mitad del soldado era ella.

Se habían trasladado todos a una de las salas de reuniones, todos la miraban fijo, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a Natasha, que desde que habían llegado se mantuvo callada, simplemente analizando la situación.

—Y ¿bien? —Tony fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras recibía una mirada aburrida de la pelirroja.

—Mi nombre es el que aparece sobre el soldado y yo poseo el verdadero nombre del soldado. Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que confió en ustedes… simplemente no tengo buenos recuerdos de la habitación roja y cuando se enteraron que el soldado y yo somos almas gemelas.

—¿Podemos ver tu nombre? —Un tímido Steve pronunció, sabía que a veces el nombre era muy reservado para las personas, pero se sentía curioso del nombre.

Con un suspiro Natasha asintió mientras se disponía a subir su blusa y darles la espalda, en la parte baja se encontraba escrito el nombre. **_James Barnes._** Aquello provocó un jadeó por parte de la gran mayoría de los presentes, sobre todo en Steve, pero la mayoría simplemente trataba de decirse que era una coincidencia y que habían muchos llamados así, no solo el compañero muerto del Capitán América.

—Sabía que se me hacía conocido de algún lado, después de todo en muchas clases de historias se habló de él. —El único ojo de Fury se dirigió hasta el rubio. —Felicidades, Capitán, encontramos a su amigo de hace años.

Natasha sabía que de alguna manera Fury se iba a enterar que estaba visitando al soldado, después de todo, todavía se encontraban en la base, pero no aguantaba el estar lejos de su compañero. Ya habían pasado los suficiente años lejos del otro para permitirse que estuvieran así de nuevo.

La mirada del soldado fue lo primero que la recibió, puesto que se encontraba amarrado a la cama del lugar, la pelirroja se acercó con cautela hasta su pareja. Solo para que este tratará de reconocerla y sus siguientes palabras le dieron alivio.

—Натали*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Натали* Natalia.


	17. Cambio de cuerpo (Winterwidow)

Desde que Loki comenzó una relación con Steve era una figura constante en la torre y todos sabían que cuando este se aburría comenzaba a realizar bromas contra ellos, muchos suspiraron de alivio cuando se dieron cuenta de que no eran el blanco de este mes. Y simplemente les desearon suerte aquel que le tocará ser víctima del pelinegro.

Y al parecer había escogido sus próximas víctimas. Así que cuando despertaron y se llevaron la sorpresa de que los cuerpos de Natasha y Bucky habían cambiado, pero también se alejaron para evitar llevar el drama innecesario.

La pareja se encontraba peleando en el comedor, puesto que de cierta forma se encontraban frustrados de haber caído en las bromas del pelinegro.

—Bucky, no te atrevas. —Menciona furiosa Natasha mientras observa la expresión que hace Bucky en su rostro.

—¿Hacer qué? —Bucky voltea a verse con inocencia fingida mientras sus manos toca los senos de Natasha, dándoles un apretón suave.

—¡Barnes!

Bucky comienza a reírse por la reacción de la mujer, ahora hombre, mientras huía de Natasha, sabía que apenas volvieran a la normalidad recibiera una paliza de ella. Pero no iba a negar que tuvo curiosidad de tocar los senos de la pelirroja.

Hasta que Natasha logra atraparlo en la habitación de ella y lo empuja hasta dejarlo sobre la cama de la pelirroja, posicionándose encima de él. Bucky mantuvo su sonrisa mientras la mujer lo miraba con ganas de asesinarle.

—Hey, no me mires así. Lo más probable es que tú hubieras tocado mi pene si yo no hubiera estado ahí. —Natasha rodó sus ojos, pero no iba a decir nada aún si él tuviera razón.

—¿Sabes?, es raro ver mi rostro encima de mí. Digo, soy jodidamente ardiente, pero si es raro, aún si sé que estás en mi cuerpo.

—Créeme que no eres el único, me hubiera gustado que Loki hiciera cualquier otro tipo de broma, menos está.

Bucky abrió sus ojos al sentir la erección sobre su muslo, bueno, técnicamente sería su erección y el muslo de Natasha, pero ¡hey!, mientras estuviera en este cuerpo lo iba a tratar como suyo. Sabía que todas las mañanas despertaba con una, pero creyó que iba a desaparecer por toda la situación; sin embargo, aún si él no está ahí su cuerpo sigue actuando por instinto.

—Hey, Bucky, ¿qué paso? —Bucky alzó su mirada y parpadeo varias veces, no creyó que iba a perderse tanto en sus pensamientos.

—Mmm, solo que debemos tratar de acostumbrarnos mientras Loki deshace el hechizo. —Bucky se movió nervioso y sintió como comenzaba a excitarse por la situación, podría ser una mala idea, pero eso díganselo a su cuerpo. —Nat, ¿podrías levantarte de encima de mí? —La ceja Natasha se alzó ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda? —Y aquello fue como darle iniciativa para ser molestado, solo observó medio aturdido como se posiciono sobre sus piernas abiertas. —¿Sabes?, siempre tuvo curiosidad de lo que era tener un pene y joderte con este. —Aquello provocó un gemido sobre sus labios y una sonrisa oscura en Natasha.

Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso mientras comenzaban a despojarse de la ropa hasta quedar desnudos por completos, las manos de ambos pasaban por el cuerpo del contrario, tocando cada parte de ellos. Pronto los besos de Natasha fueron bajando por su cuerpo, dejando marcas a su paso, hasta llegar a su coño.

Los dedos de Natasha fueron pasando por los labios vaginales, sintiendo lo húmeda que comenzaba a estar. Los ojos de Bucky se medio cerraron mientras jadeaba por las sensaciones que su cuerpo nunca antes le había dado. Sintió dos dedos adentrarse en su interior mientras la lengua de la pelirroja pasaba por su clítoris, sus manos apretaron las sabanas que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Sus gemidos sonaban en aquel lugar conforme los movimientos de Natasha aumentaban, de un momento a otro simplemente sintió como se adentraba en su interior, provocándole aún mayor placer.


	18. Reencuentro (Winterwolf)

Bucky sabía gran parte de su pasado, pero no podía asegurar con exactitud si eso era verdad a menos que le preguntará a Steve y tampoco era como si le hubiera contado todo a su mejor amigo, en sus tantas preguntas fue que se dio cuenta de eso. Puesto que Steve no tenía la menor idea de sus gustos por los hombres y fue hasta este tiempo que se enteró aunque le hizo mención de que sospechaba de ello, pero que no deseaba incomodarle si él no le decía.

Pero ahora la mayor pregunta que tenía era con respecto a este hombre, Logan, también conocido como Wolverine. Entre más lo observaba comenzaba a preguntarse si no lo había visto antes o algún antepasado porque de verdad, se le hacía conocido a alguien solo que no podía encontrar a quién. Quizás Steve supiera algo o quizás no.

Habían sido llamados por el profesor Charles para ayudarle a encontrar a su ex esposo, Magneto, que de alguna forma había logrado desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno y absolutamente nadie sabía de su paradero. Decía que ni siquiera con Cerebro podría localizarle. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Logan.

Aún si escuchaba lo que decía el profesor su mirada estaba fijada sobre aquel hombre que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del lugar, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero también sabía que ese hombre había percibido su mirada sobre él. Solo que se mantenía neutro.

—James, es de mala educación mirar fijo a las personas, ¿sabes? —Le menciono en voz baja su mejor amigo, Sam, sobre su oído, Bucky volteo a verle con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombre.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no notas algo conocido en ese hombre? Te juro que siento que le he visto en otro lado solo que no recuerdo en donde.

—Solo presta atención a lo que nos están diciendo.

—Si, señor. —Bucky sonríe con burla mientras el moreno solo rodaba sus ojos.

Bucky no aguanto su curiosidad y termino acercándose al hombre, este simplemente le observo de reojo mientras seguía mirando el paisaje que el lugar le brindaba. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que el Logan decidió romperlo.

—¿Por qué me observabas tanto?

—¿La verdad?, es que te me haces conocido solo que no recuerdo con exactitud en dónde. Simplemente sé que te he visto antes.

—Soy demasiado viejo para que me hayas conocido antes, niño, llevó más aquí que tú.

Bucky frunció su ceño mientras se quedaba pensando, no creía que estuviera tan viejo como decía y además, él ya tenía un siglo de estar vivo.

—Tengo más de 100 años.

—Bien por ti, pero aún soy mayor.

Y con ello se retiró, pero eso solo hizo que la curiosidad de Bucky aumentará y decidiera que tenía que conocerle a como diera lugar.

Lo único que pudo averiguar de aquel hombre era que su nombre es James Howlett, pero que prefería ser llamado Logan, además de que tenía amnesia y no recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado. Y aún con nerviosismo decidió preguntarle a Steve, por eso ahora se encontraba en la casa de este.

—Steve, tengo una pregunta.

—Claro, Buck, dime. —Steve dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a lo que iba a preguntarle su mejor amigo, por un momento Bucky se planteó mantenerse en silencio, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—¿Conocimos alguna vez a un tal “James Howlett”?

En ese instante un silencio surgió por parte de Steve y Bucky creyó que no le iba a contestar hasta que le escucho hablar de manera pausada, como si estuviera reviviendo aquellos momentos.

—Claro que sí, formó con nosotros el Comando Aullador. Recuerdo que era muy serio y hasta reservado, normalmente eran muy pocas las veces que se le veía a nuestro alrededor, pero cuando se deseaba buscarlo sabíamos que estaba contigo. Nadie entendía como fue que ustedes lograron hacerse amigos, pero ustedes estaban casi pegados a la cadera. —Un suspiro salió de Steve y continúo. —Recuerdo que eso me hacía sentir muy celoso… pero se perdió todo rastro de él después de tu muerte. Así como llegó se fue, nunca más volvimos a saber de él.

—Oh… —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Bucky, su ceño se frunció mientras pensaba si podría ser el mismo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Y con ello las mejillas de Bucky se volvieron rojas.

—No te diré, adiós.

Sus sueños durante toda la noche fueron de un hombre diciéndole palabras románticas y cursis, robándole besos o simplemente estando a su lado cuando tenía pesadillas de la primera vez que fue secuestrado por Hydra. Y no va aceptar que aquel hombre tenía el rostro de Logan.

Volvieron a la mansión del profesor Charles, Bucky iba con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar a Logan y justo cuando iban llegando observo que este se encontraba afuera. Sin dudarlo volvió acercarse a este.

—Veo que es difícil deshacerse de ti, ¿eh?

—Grosero, solo quiero acercarme a ti.

Logan alzó una de sus cejas mientras dejaba de fumar, acerco su rostro hasta el suyo, provocándole un sonrojo. Pero sin apartarse.

—¿Solo eso quieres? —Logan se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para entrar, pero giro a verlo antes de hacerlo. —Cuando termines de hablar con Charles puedes buscarme en la parte de atrás, con gusto te daré aquello que anhelas, bonito.

Y así Logan desapareció, dejando a un Bucky plasmado, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel apodo, “bonito”, era el que más le decía cuando estaban en la guerra así que no todo estaba pérdido aunque sea medio lo recordaba.


	19. Calor (Wintercastle)

Cuando Bucky comenzó a vivir en Wakanda le habían dicho que tenía que dejar los supresores por un tiempo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a limpiar la droga del organismo y si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de quedar estéril y presentar otros problemas. A regañadientes dejó de usarlos y pensó que mientras su organismo limpiaba su cuerpo tendría que esperarse unos meses para que su celo llegará solo que nunca imagino que aquello iba a suceder mientras estuviera de misión.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en esta situación, sus feromonas eran lo suficiente fuerte como para llamar a los alfas que estuvieran por lo menos a 5km de él, además de las pequeñas molestias que comenzaba a sentir. Sin embargo, antes de ocuparse de su celo primero tenía que acabar con su misión.

Era una misión simple, acabar con todos los que estaban en ese edificio. Y agradecía que todos los que estaban dentro eran betas, de esa forma su aroma pasaría desapercibido, y además de que estaban en un lugar abandonado. Un lugar en donde era improbable que alguien llegará.

Y justo cuando había acabado, un aroma de alfa llegó a él. Aquello hizo que soltará un gemido, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, sentía como su lubricante comenzaba a salir a chorros de él. Se encontraba sorprendido porque no espero que alguien llegará hasta donde estaba él y menos que fuera un alfa.

El alfa soltó un gruñido al verle de rodillas y su aroma se expandió más, Bucky sintió en el aire la excitación del alfa mezclada con la suya. Aquello lo incito a acercarse hasta el alfa y presentar su cuello, queriendo que lo anudará aún si todos aquellos cuerpos se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Alfa, por favor.

Bucky solo sintió como lo levantaban del suelo mientras lo sacaban a rastras de ahí, su mente se encontraba medio lucida y simplemente observaba el lugar hacia donde el alfa le dirigía. No sabía ni quién era, tampoco si no pertenecía a Hydra… solo estaba buscando un compañero para su calor.

De alguna forma terminaron bastante lejos de aquel lugar, aún si su rutina le estaba volviendo loco y tampoco era como si el aroma del alfa le ayudará, sentía que se ahogaba en las feromonas que estaban a su alrededor y aquello lo hacía sentir tan caliente. Mientras el alfa salía a buscar algunas cosas, el omega en Bucky tomó el control, haciéndole despojarse de la ropa y colocarse, sobre la pequeña cama del lugar, boca abajo con el pecho tocando la cama mientras su trasero se encontraba levantado.

Sus dedos encontraron su agujero y comenzó a follarse con dos dedos, soltando pequeños gemidos mientras imaginaba que eran los dedos del alfa, su mente se encontraba más concentrada en el placer que sentía que en prestar atención cuando el alfa entró y soltó una maldición al notarle de aquella forma. Tampoco notó cuando este comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo y sobre la cama, solo se dio cuenta como este le dio una nalgada.

—¡Alfa! —Bucky gimió con fuerza ante aquel dolor placentero, logrando que más lubricante saliera de su interior.

—Joder, te ves como una gran zorra, tan deseosa de una jodida verga que te llene, ¿no es así? —El omega jadea con fuerza mientras asiente con fuerza, eso era lo que más deseaba, el alfa al no encontrar respuesta tomó el cabello de Bucky en un puño y lo jalo hacia atrás. —Háblame con palabras, omega.

—Si, alfa, por favor, lléname. Quiero que me anudes, por favor, por favor. —Bucky sacó sus dedos de su interior y abrió su trasero para dejar su entrada al desnudo solo para el alfa.

—Mira, que puta. —Mencionó el alfa al verle abierto, dejándole ver como la entrada de este se abría y cerraba al vacío, además de como escurría el lubricante por su trasero hasta los muslos.

Agarro su pene con una de sus manos hasta comenzar adentrarse en el interior de Bucky, haciendo que este gimiera con fuerza al sentirse lleno y eso que el alfa no había terminado de entrar en el interior de este. Cuando Frank sintió que sus bolas tocaban el trasero del omega, soltó un gemido al sentir la cavidad caliente y húmeda, además de apretada.

Posiciono sus manos en las caderas de Bucky, tomando impulso para comenzar a joderlo con fuerza y sin tomar ninguna consideración, además tampoco era como si le importará al omega que fuera duro con él hasta parecía que lo disfrutaba.

—Si, alfa, más.

Se notaba en como gemía y como empujaba su trasero hacia Frank como si no quisiera que aquel pene fuera lejos de él, como si quisiera tenerlo en su interior siempre. Los ojos de Frank observaron como una de las manos de Bucky se escondía en su cuerpo, aquello solo lo motivo a joderlo con más fuerza.

—Jodida puta, ¿no tienes suficiente con una verga que necesitas masturbarte?

Sentía como su nudo comenzaba a formarse sobre la base de su pene, Bucky al sentir que el nudo del alfa se estaba formando lo incito a mover con más rapidez su mano, provocándole un orgasmo que no esperaba. Un grito ahogado abandonó sus labios y en ese momento sintió el nudo en su interior, y como su entrada se llenaba del abundante semen de Frank.

Pero que el omega se corriera no desmotivo a Frank solo hizo que comenzara a follarlo con el nudo, en busca de darle otro orgasmo a Bucky, el cual no tardó en llegar.

—Que buen omega, has recibido el nudo de tu alfa tan bien. —Aquello hizo que Bucky ronroneará por haber complacido al alfa.


	20. Fiesta (Winterwidow)

Nadie se esperaba que sucediera esta fiesta y sobre todo porque hace unas horas Tony había logrado casarse con Bruce, después de haber estado en dos años de noviazgo, sabían que las cosas entre ambos se habían tornado serias solo que nunca imaginaron que era a esa magnitud. Pero tampoco iban a negar que era una gran alegría saber que aquel hombre que una vez creyó que nadie podía amarle ahora se encontraba a un paso del altar.

Bucky se encontraba en una de las esquinas después de haber felicitado a la pareja, simplemente no se sentía en su ambiente. No como hace varias décadas, recuerda que siempre que había una fiesta él participaba, sobre todo por su claro amor al baile.

Ahora dudaba que siguiera teniendo el mismo don que hace unos años y no se creía capaz de acercarse a alguien de aquella fiesta y solicitarle un baile. Ya no era aquel Bucky que Steve conoció.

Su boca se secó cuando observó en la barra a Natasha, se veía completamente bella, con aquel vestido negro que marcaba las curvas que tenía. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, recordaba que tuvo una historia con ella en el pasado, pero eso no evito que hoy en día esos sentimientos todavía existieran. Apartó la mirada avergonzado cuando Natasha volteó a verlo, aquello solo hizo que una sonrisa surgiera en los labios de la pelirroja.

—James, ¿qué haces tan solo en esta esquina? —Bucky se asustó cuando Natasha apareció de la nada a su lado, mordisqueo su labio inferior mientras pensaba en que contestarle.

—Solo quería estar solo...

—Entonces, ¿me negarías un baile? —Los ojos del castaño se abrieron en sorpresa mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirroja.

—No lo haría.

Aquello hizo que Natasha sonriera y dejará su copa sobre una de las mesas para tomarlo de la mano para dirigirse hasta la pista, en ese momento una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. La pelirroja tomó las manos de Bucky y una la dirigió hasta su cintura mientras la otra estaba sobre la mano de ella, observó como la diestra de Natasha se posicionaba sobre el hombro de él.

Con nerviosismo comenzó a moverse por la pista, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que aún si hace décadas que no bailaba con una dama en una pista, su cuerpo recordaba con exactitud que debía hacerlo. Aquella nueva confianza le permitió disfrutar del momento.

—Para no bailar desde hace tiempo lo haces muy bien, soldado. —Aquello hizo que Bucky riera.

—O quizás sea la compañía.

Natasha no hizo mención de nada después de las palabras que pronuncio, ambos simplemente disfrutaron del baile en silencio. Estuvieron así durante las siguientes dos canciones lentas que siguieron a continuación hasta que Natasha se separó de él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, lo disfrute bastante.

Y se despidió con un beso sobre los labios de Bucky, dejándolo atontado en medio de la pista mientras ella se iba. Pero aquello solo sirvió para darle esperanza a Bucky, sabiendo que sus sentimientos son reciproco.


	21. Héroes (Winterdevil)

Kobik se paró de la mesa cuando su tarea estuvo lista, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala, en donde sabía que ahí estaban, se acercó nerviosa a sus padres mientras llevaba con ella una libreta azul, una vez posicionada frente a ellos, tomó aire y trato de tranquilizarse. La mirada de ambos estaba sobre ella y apenas logró calmar a su corazón, algo tímida hablo.

—En la escuela nos dejaron una tarea de escribir sobre nuestros héroes favoritos y la razón del porque así que quisiera que me dieran su opinión sobre lo que escribí.

—Claro que sí, cielo. —Menciono Matt con una sonrisa mientras su esposo le daba la razón. Kobik les dio una sonrisa a ambos.

—Mis héroes favoritos no usan capa, ellos no vuelan, tampoco cambian de forma, mis héroes para muchos pueden ser comunes y hasta personas sin importancia. Porque para mí los héroes no solo son aquellos que la televisión capta en cámara y salva a multitudes de personas, para mí son aquellas personas que conviven con nosotros todos los días o hasta aquellos que hacen algo bueno desde una pequeñez, sin necesidad de que otros lo vean, si no para sentirse bien con su acción. Sin embargo, a mis héroes los he escogido porque me han enseñado muchas cosas que creía que no podía tener. —La peliblanca alzó su mirada para observar a sus padres prestándole atención, aquello la motivo a continuar con su escrito. —Me enseñaron lo que es el amor. No solo aquella manifestación de palabras que se dice y que hasta suenan vacías, si no que me lo enseñaron con sus acciones. Desde la pequeñez de un beso en la mejilla hasta las palabras que todos merecemos escuchar en nuestra vida, un “te amo”.

>>Ellos me han demostrado que aún si no existe un lazo de sangre que nos una, el amor si puede hacerlo y es una unión tan fuerte que nunca podrá ser quebrantada. —Para ese punto los ojos de Kobik están llenas de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro continuó. —Porque el amor es lo más maravilloso que los seres humanos podemos entregar a los demás. Y mis padres me han enseñado eso. Amándome cada día y mostrándome que son mi familia, que siempre estarán conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos. Mis padres son lo mejor que tengo y estoy agradecida de que me hayan aceptado en su vida, son mi inspiración para ser una mejor persona. Ellos son mis héroes, aquellos hombres que me han demostrado lo grande y hermoso que es amar a otra persona. —Cuando terminó su escrito Kobik alzó la mirada para ver a sus padres.

Las lágrimas iban recorriendo el rostro de Bucky, sabía que su hija los amaba solo que nunca espero que ellos mismos fueran los héroes, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro y la tomó entre sus brazos, llenándola de besos. Matt se sentía de la misma forma, un día creyó que no era merecedor de buenas cosas y hoy su hija le demostró cuan equivocado estaba, se unió al abrazo y también beso a su hija.

—Te amamos, princesa, gracias por tan magnifico regalo. Tu padre y yo somos felices por esto. —Bucky se alejó un poco de su hija para hablar y que ella logrará verle a los ojos.

—Somos felices de que estés a nuestro lado, Kobik, y sobre todo que hayas permitido que seamos tus padres.

Kobik sonrió emocionada mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que en algún momento soltó y asintió entusiasmada, abrazó a sus padres con fuerza y ahí su magia comenzó a manifestarse. Provocando que todos sintieran la emoción y el amor que hay entre todos.


	22. Colores (Winterwidow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU.

Desde que Natasha era pequeña se dio cuenta que a su alrededor nada tenía color ni siquiera lograba saber del color que estaban hablando porque simplemente los colores eran diferentes tonalidades de negro, aquello la frustró gran parte de su vida hasta que solo dejó de prestarle atención a eso. Eran muy pocas las personas que se daban cuenta de lo sucedido, para ellos solo era una chica normal.

Hasta que conoció a Bucky, el mejor amigo de Steve, la única persona de la cual pudo percibir los colores a su alrededor. Estuvo pasmada, pero llena de curiosidad de la razón del porque él era la única persona que lograba ver sus colores así que se acercó hasta él y se volvió su amiga.

Solo que no figuro que en medio de su investigación iba a quedar enamorada de él.

Pero tampoco podían culparla cuando el chico parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, era sumamente atento y cariñoso, además de divertido y aunque no pareciera muy tierno. Cuando pasaba tiempo a su lado las horas pasaban demasiado rápido y lamentablemente ambos tenían que decir adiós.

Y su investigación quedo de lado solo se centró en pasar tiempo a su alrededor.

Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando él mencionó que había notado su enfermedad, aquella que en ningún momento le había dicho. Y ahora se encontraban hablando de ellos.

—Desde mi niñez me detectaron acromatopsia, solo he percibido a mi alrededor colores blancos, negros, grises y sus otras tonalidades. No puedo decir que sé como son los otros colores cuando para mí parecen ser los mismos y es frustrante no lograr saber cuál es cual, ¿sabes? Así que aprendí a ignorar mi enfermedad y tratar de vivir una vida normal como si ello no existiera. —Natasha hace una mueca y frunce su ceño. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Aquello provocó un sonrojo en Bucky.

—Te observaba mucho y noté que en algunas ocasiones te confundías de color, por un momento creí que era daltonismo, pero conforme te fui observando más me di cuenta que era acromatopsia. Y la verdad me sorprende porque cuando se te ve a simple vista parece como si no tuvieras ningún problema.

—Fue difícil, no lo niego, pero agradezco cuando las cosas tienen el nombre de su color, de esa forma no me siento tan pérdida y sé que así puedo reconocerlos.

Hubo un momento en que ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Natasha logró mencionar lo que hace tiempo notó.

—Sin embargo, noté algo curioso hace unos días. Siempre he sabido que nunca podré ver los colores, pero cuando te conocí me lleve la sorpresa de que en ti podía verlos, todo a mi alrededor sigue siendo vacío, pero a tu lado no. —Bucky sonrió con sus palabras.

—¿Sabes?, hace muchos años hubo una leyenda sobre aquellas personas que no podían percibir los colores a su alrededor y cuando encontraban a una persona en la que veían los colores se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a su alma gemela. De esa forma ellos lograban percibir quienes eran su otra mitad. —Con ello Bucky tomó entre sus manos la de Natasha y beso los nudillos de ella. —Sonará tonto, pero… ¿me permitirías ser aquel que te muestre los colores del mundo?

Natasha sonrió y asintió.


	23. Pecados (Winterdevil)

Matt se acerca hasta el confesionario, sabía que a esa hora nadie estaba en la capilla y aun así el padre estaría en el confesionario, esperando, dejó afuera su bastón mientras abría la cortina para entrar, se sienta en la banca. Sabía que el padre estaba al otro lado, puesto que escuchaba su respiración y el sonido del bombeo de su corazón, un suspiro abandono sus labios mientras escuchaba al padre hablarle.

—El Señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y confesar humildemente tus pecados.

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del Espíritu Santo. —Pronunció Matt mientras hacia la señal de la cruz.

—Cuéntame, hijo, ¿cuáles son tus pecados?

Una sonrisa amarga surgió en Matt, comenzó hablar aquello que llevaba atormentándolo desde hace un año. —Padre, mis pecados son grandes. Siempre he sido consciente que no debo codiciar nada del prójimo, pero he caído en ello y cuando la conocí todo quedo en el olvido. —Parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas y continuó hablando. —Estoy enamorado de la esposa de mi mejor amigo y eso no es lo peor, sino que llevamos cometiendo adulterio desde hace ocho meses… ayer dio la noticia de su embarazo y tanto ella como yo sabemos que ese niño es mío.

_Hace un año Matt fue invitado a la boda de su mejor amigo, Nathaniel Romanoff, junto a la novia de este, Jane Barnes. Que hasta en ese momento tuvo el placer de conocerla, ya que con anterioridad cuando se planeaba una reunión sucedía algo y no se podía realizar. Simplemente llegó y participo para después volver a ocuparse de sus asuntos, tanto de Daredevil como de abogado._

_Había ocasiones en donde era invitado a la casa de su mejor amigo y llegó hacerse cercano a la mujer hasta el punto en que sin darse cuenta se enamoró de Jane y al parecer no fue el único que cayó en aquel sentimiento. Cuatro meses sirvieron para enamorarse de ella y cometer la peor traición hacia un amigo. El engaño._

_—Matt. —Jane soltó un gemido al sentir al hombre entrando en ella._

_Ambos habían aprovechado el momento en que Nathaniel había tenido que retirarse para una misión para reunirse a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, nada de aquello fue planeado y sin embargo, sin dudarlo simplemente permitieron que todo aquello sucediera, que entre ambos se creará aquel lazo. En donde todos iban a salir lastimados, pero queriendo ignorar lo que a futuro iba a suceder._

_Las uñas de Jane se clavaron en los hombros de Matt mientras gemía y jadeaba en voz baja, Matt sabía que él no podía dejarle ninguna marca para así evitar que Nathaniel comenzará a sospechar, pero no iba a negar que amaba cuando ella lo hacía con él. Después de todo quiso quedarse soltero cuando sucedido lo de Elektra._

_Simplemente que no se visualizó fallándole a Nathaniel con la esposa de este. Pero aún si decía que no lo volvería a ver solo bastaba con sentirse cerca de Jane para permitirse caer en ello._

_Llevaba alrededor de siete meses siendo el amante de Jane cuando fue invitado por la pareja a un almuerzo, ahí se dio cuenta de que no era el único al que llamaron, sino que había una gran variedad de personas a su alrededor. El almuerzo se encontraba animado y todos participaban de la plática hasta que Nathaniel se levantó de su asiento para llamar la atención de todos._

_—Amigos, los he invitado aquí hoy para darles la maravillosa noticia que mi esposa y yo seremos padres. —Nathaniel hablaba con emoción al decirles la noticia que le tenía extasiado, el saber que pronto iba a ser padre._

_Pero la verdad es que no era así, puesto que aquel bebé que Jane esperaba es de Matt, escuchaba al fondo como las personas se encontraban emocionados por la noticias. Pero Matt aún escuchándola no podía reaccionar._

_Aquello fue la gota que rebano el vaso, ahora se daba cuenta del gran daño que provocó. Porque con sus mentiras le estaba haciendo creer a un buen hombre que todo estaba bien en su matrimonio cuando la realidad era otra._

_Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decir nada así que solo sonrió y felicito a la pareja por el nuevo miembro en su familia._


	24. Pareja dispareja (Wintercastle)

Nadie sabía como fue que Bucky y Frank comenzaron a salir, siempre que se les veía estaban tratando de matar al otro y la sorpresa fue enorme cuando se enteraron que estos mantenían una relación amorosa desde hace casi dos años. La gran mayoría estaba en conmoción cuando la noticia salió a la luz.

Y como todo buen día debía iniciar con las peleas de aquellos dos.

—¡Eres un jodido idiota! —Bucky gritó mientras pasaba de largo a Frank, yendo hasta la cafetera por un poco de café.

—Supéralo, Barnes. Vivirás. —Frank dejó de darle importancia a lo que decía su novio mientras continuaba comiendo de lo más tranquilo.

—Claro, siempre soy yo el jodido exagerado en donde mientras tú te tomas todo como si fuera un paseo por pony. —Bucky siguió hablando entre dientes mientras bebía de su café.

—Bueno, maldición, si tienes algo que decirme ven a mi jodida cara y dímelo. Podemos resolverlo de una maldita vez.

Y aquello dio inicio a una pelea entre ambos, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar salieron huyendo cuando esos dos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes. Un Tony devastado caminaba hacia el taller.

—Tendré que volver a llamar para que arreglen la cocina, de nuevo.

Pronto todo el piso quedo por completo limpio mientras la pelea seguía desatándose en la cocina. Bucky salta, y esta vez Frank está listo para él. Ellos caen hacia atrás, la pared hace un ruido a un lado y Frank casi tiene la cabeza atravesada por una pared cuando el puño de Bucky casi le golpea.

Frank golpea a Bucky en el costado de la cabeza, pone su otra mano alrededor de la mandíbula de Bucky y lo empuja, lanzándose hacia adelante mientras Bucky, desorientado por el golpe en la cabeza, da un paso atrás. Frank pone su hombro debajo del pecho de Bucky y carga hacia adelante para atrapar a Bucky entre su cuerpo y la pared de la cocina con un crujido. Frank ve cómo el yeso se hunde y se agrieta bajo el peso del impacto.

Bucky se levanta de la pared de manera insegura, pero Frank no se deja reorientar y lanza otro puñetazo a la mejilla de Bucky, poniendo toda la fuerza de su peso detrás de él y Bucky se tambalea unos pasos antes de que una rodilla salga por debajo de él.

Frank da un paso adelante, agarra el pelo largo de Bucky y lo arrodilla en la cara, antes de empujarlo hacia atrás. Bucky se extiende por el suelo, con un rastro de sangre detrás de él.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo? —Pregunta Frank. —No debería ser capaz de ponerte un dedo encima.

Frank cae de rodillas encima de Bucky, agarra a Bucky por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo levanta, de modo que están nariz a nariz. Las manos de Bucky se mueven demasiado rápido, arrastra a Frank para darle un beso, mordiendo el labio de Frank con tanta fuerza que la sangre se siente entre ambos.

—Es tu jodida culpa, te lo he dicho.

—Bien, maldición.

Aquella adrenalina extra había servido para motivarlos a desquitárselo de la única manera que creían posible en ese momento, la ropa de ambos termino siendo arrojada por ellos mismos al suelo de la habitación. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso agresivo mientras Frank abría las piernas de Bucky y se adentraba en el interior de este. Sintiéndolo suelto todavía de la follada que habían tenido cuando se ducharon juntos.

Ambos gimieron cuando Frank tocó fondo, sin preámbulos Frank comenzó a moverse con fuerza y agresividad, dándole a ambos lo que necesitaban. Y todo aquello había sido provocado solo porque Bucky al estar en peligro Frank casi muere por ello, ninguno sabía manejar bien cuando el otro se ponía en peligro para salvar al otro.


	25. Hanahaki (Winterhakw)

Había una enfermedad que afectaba aquellas personas que no eran correspondidas por quien amaban, conocida como Hanahaki, los primeros síntomas eran cuando comenzaban a toser pétalos de flores y conforme el sentimiento de rechazo fuera más fuerte aquel síntoma perduraba hasta el punto en donde los pulmones de las personas se convertían en flores y morían. Lamentablemente aunque existían maravillosos médicos y científicos no lograban encontrar una cura para esta enfermedad, así que no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvar a las personas solamente acompañarlos antes de que fallecieran.

Y aquello sucedió con Clint, se había enamorado de Natasha. Una mujer que solo lo usaba para sacar provecho de sus cualidades, haciéndole sentir que ella podía ser suya cuando la triste realidad era que nunca iba a serlo.

Cuando comenzó a toser pétalos no sé sintió tan sorprendido, puesto que Natasha era la única mujer de la cual se había enamorado fuertemente y dudaba que en algún momento fuera a superarla. Así que simplemente dejó de participar en las misiones cuando su tos comenzó a ponerse peor.

Se quedó en el departamento que tenía en la ciudad y pasaba más tiempo en cama que fuera de ello, su enfermedad le mantenía cada vez más cansado. Su mirada estuvo pérdida en la ventana observando los edificios a su alrededor así que no percibió cuando alguien entró al departamento hasta que lo sintió detrás de él.

Soltando un jadeo se alejó mientras tomaba sus audífonos y se lo colocaba en los oídos, pero antes de lograr preguntar quién estaba ahí, ya que la oscuridad le impedía ver quién era, una tos surgió y pronto el piso se llenó de pétalos. Aquella persona se acercó preocupado hacia él y lo sostuvo mientras aquello terminaba, cuando sucedió Clint se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba en brazos de Bucky.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me preocupe, simplemente desapareciste y no avisaste nada… así que tuve que buscarte solo para enterarte que sufres de hanahaki. —Una mueca apareció en los labios de Bucky mientras lo levantaba para llevarle a la cama. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

El silencio reino sobre ambos, Clint miró nervioso a Bucky mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla, siempre se llevó bien con el hombre solo que tuvo su lejanía cuando se enteró del pasado que compartía con Natasha. El pensamiento de la mujer provocó que otra tos comenzará a atacarlo y pronto la cama se llenó de pétalos, solo que esta vez comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba entre tantos pétalos.

—Joder. —Escuchó por parte de Bucky, no era como que él pudiera ayudarle en estos momentos, pero agradecía el tener a alguien en estos momentos.

Cuando la tos paso se quedó en silencio mientras sentía como aquellas caricias en su espalda lo relajaban, tomando un bocado de aire decidió decirle a Bucky cuando tiempo le quedaba.

—Menos de un mes.

Conforme los días pasaban Clint se sentía feliz que Bucky estuviera con él en esos momentos y sobre todo sintió lastima de no haberse permitido ser cercano al chico, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que es. Clint se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina, en donde iba Bucky se encontraba haciendo la cena.

Jadeó sorprendido y asustado cuando lo vi arrodillado en medio de la cocina mientras se encontraba tosiendo, lo peor fue cuando observo que al alrededor de Bucky había pétalos y flores formadas. No pudo reaccionar al saber que no era el único que poseía la enfermedad y Bucky lo tenía más desarrollado que él.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Exclamó Clint mientras apretaba sus labios, Bucky solo alzó la mirada y por un momento el rubio creyó que no iba a responderle.

—Desde hace un año.

Clint jadeó sorprendido, no esperaba aquella respuesta, sabía que las personas que poseían la enfermedad no duraban más de seis meses y aquí estaba Bucky diciéndole que llevaba doce meses con ello. Se dirigió hasta el castaño y lo abrazó.

—¿De quién? —Murmuró en voz baja Clint mientras sentía como Bucky le correspondía al abrazo, el castaño habló tan bajo que por un momento temió haberse equivocado con lo que escucho.

—De ti.


	26. Criminal (Winterbones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción de inspiración para el capítulo.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeWp0E41KiQ

_But mama im in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love_

_Isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry_

_I will be alright_

_All reasons inside_

_I just cant deny_

_Love the guy_

_He is a villain of the devil’s law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable,_

_He’s got no conscious_

_He got none, none, none, none_

_All I know, should let go, but no_

_'cause he’s a rebel with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Cuando Jane estuvo bajo el poder de Hydra, no tenía conciencia de sí misma y todo lo malo que estaba haciendo bajo el mandato de aquellos hombres, pero eso no quería decir que la programación fuera perfecta… porque si fuera así no hubiera creado sentimientos hacia Brock y menos hubiera logrado escapar después de reconocer a Steve.

Muchos piensan que Brock era un desalmado, pero tampoco iba a defenderlo cuando este amaba ser considerado un “villano”; sin embargo, de todos los manejadores que tuvo él fue el único capaz de cuidarla, sin llegar a maltratarla. De tratarla como si fuera un ser humano y no un objeto, aunque debían de aparentar para que los altos mandatos no sospecharán y decidieran apartarlos.

Aún estando cerca de Steve, supo que su lugar no era estar a su lado, ya no era aquella chica que alguna vez conoció y dudaba que volviera. Ahora su mente solo estaba en volver a Brock, sabía que estaba vivo solo tenía que buscarle. Hizo una pequeña nota para cuando llegará Steve le viera, tomó sus pocas pertenencias y salió del departamento para buscar a su amado.

Cuando Steve regresó al departamento se dio cuenta que se encontraba vacio, encima de la mesa observo una nota con la letra de Jane.

_“Él es un estafador, no es para nada bueno. Él miente, él difama, no es confiable. Sé que me dijiste que debía mantenerme lejos, sé que me dijiste que es un perro que va por mal camino. Es un rebelde con un corazón contaminado y aun sabiendo que esto no es inteligente…_

_Pero amo al tipo._

_Él es un villano, es un asesino solo por diversión. Ese hombre es un espía e impredecible, no tiene conciencia, no tiene ninguna._

_Pero lo amo, no puedo negarlo.”_

Steve no necesito más palabras para captar que Jane iba en busca de Brock, un suspiro salió de sus labios ante aquello. Al parecer había cosas que nunca cambiaron… todavía seguía sintiendo debilidad hacia los chicos malos.

De alguna manera había logrado encontrar a Brock en Alemania, había pasado varias semanas desde que abandono a Steve y fue en busca del hombre, de cierta forma se encontraba nerviosa porque no sabía si iba a recibirla de buena forma o tendría que huir de este para contactar a Steve. De alguna forma alguien la empujo hasta un árbol y fue sostenida sobre este, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pronto en la mirada del hombre hubo un reconocimiento en ella.

— Запястье.*

Jane sonrió al escuchar aquel apodo tan especial que Brock tenía para ella, los brazos que la retuvieron fueron aflojados y permitió que el hombre se alejará de sí. Brock le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que ibas a estar con Rogers. Запястье, ¿sucedió algo malo?

—Я хочу быть рядом с тобой... конечно, только если ты этого хочешь.* —Jane miró algo nerviosa a Brock, aún si deseaba permanecer al lado del hombre, dependía de él si deseaba tenerle con él.

—Nada me haría más feliz, мед.*

Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un beso, disfrutando del momento. El saber que había escapado de aquella organización para vivir el romance con el que tanto soñaron. Jane murmuró unas palabras, que Brock no comprendió, pero que de alguna forma para la mujer significaba algo.

— _Estoy enamorada de un criminal y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico. No puedo negarlo, amo al tipo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Запястье.* Muñeca.  
> Я хочу быть рядом с тобой ... конечно, только если ты этого хочешь.* Quiero estar a tu lado... claro, solo si lo deseas.


	27. Miedo (Stucky)

Steve se despertó asustado en medio de la madrugada, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones como si el asma hubiera llegado de nuevo a su cuerpo para decirle que aún si tenía el suero no se iba a librar de este, pero sabía muy bien que aquello iba a ser imposible porque se supone que el suero había eliminado todas sus enfermedades. Su pánico aumento cuando notó que el lado izquierda de la cama se encontraba vacía y sobre todo fría.

Pronto escucho pasos acelerados que se dirigían hacia la habitación, frente a su borrosa vista observó que alguien se le acercaba y hasta que lo tuvo cerca pudo notar que era Bucky. El castaño se acercó hasta donde estaba y tomo su rostro entre las manos de él.

—Hey, Stevie. Vamos, respira conmigo. —Steve trató de prestarle atención a la respiración de Bucky y seguir el mismo ritmo.

Su corazón comenzó a regular su respiración mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con normalidad, sin tratar de salir de su pecho. Apenas había terminado de tranquilizarse cuando se soltó a llorar sobre el hombro de Bucky, siendo consolado por este.

—¿Qué sucedió?, cariño. Cuando me fui estabas tranquilo, ¿fue un mal sueño? —Preguntó en voz baja Bucky mientras Steve solo atinaba a asentir, aún sollozando sobre el castaño. —¿Quieres hablarme de ello?

Steve primero atino a tranquilizar su llanto y después comenzó hablar. —Soñaba con Hydra, Bucky… soñé que te llevaban con ellos y yo no pude protegerte, simplemente estuve inerte mientras ellos te llevaban contigo. Y cuando desperté, no estabas en ningún lado y tuve miedo de que hayan decidido llevarte mientras dormíamos.

—Steve, ellos jamás lograrán llevarme porque sé que tanto tú como yo evitaremos que eso suceda, estoy feliz de estar a tu lado y tampoco permitiré que quieran separarnos. Tú y yo somos uno solo.

Steve tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bucky, uniendo sus labios con los de su novio en un beso desesperado, trasmitiendo en este todo lo que su ser sentía. Todo el miedo, el amor, la preocupación e inseguridad del sueño. Amaba a Bucky más que a su vida y la tan sola idea de perderlo le daba temor.

Bucky se quedó sin aire al terminó del beso, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y jadeaba agitadamente, aquel beso había sido intenso y lo había dejado sin respiración.

—Tienes razón, nada logrará separarnos.

Y ambos sonrieron.

Había pasado un mes desde el sueño de Steve, las cosas tomaron una calma y seguían participando de misiones, solo que ahora eran menores a las que con anterioridad tenían, Steve observó como los miembros de los vengadores se desenvolvían con Bucky a su alrededor. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al darse cuenta lo mucho que lo estimaban… así que si algún día Hydra fuera por Bucky, no solo él evitaría ello.

—¿Qué observas tanto? —En algún momento Bucky se acercó hasta él mientras se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Steve agarró el rostro de su novio y le dio un pequeño beso. —En lo hermoso que te ves ahí y lo afortunado que soy de tenerte.

—¿Tratando de entrar a mis pantalones?, Rogers. —Bucky bromeó con una sonrisa y Steve le dio una mirada, llena de amor.

—No, tratando de ganarme tu corazón.


	28. Desconocido (Winteriron)

Bucky muerde su labio inferior mientras tomaba de su casillero la nota que estaba dentro, al igual que las otras que recibió desde hace unas semanas, aún si no lograba averiguar quién era el desconocido que se las dejaba. Le emocionaba de cierta forma que alguien tratará de conquistarle de aquella forma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que muchos de ahí preferían alejarse por temor a su brazo.

El tan solo recuerdo del accidente que tuvo en donde perdió este y tuvo que ser reemplazado por uno de metal le causaba escalofríos, borró aquello de su mente y se centró en lo que estaba leyendo.

_"Mm, aún si he estado enviado notadas durante bastante tiempo aún no me atrevo acércame a ti... la sola idea de tenerte cerca me provoca nerviosismo y hasta comienzo a temblar. Pero sé que en algún momento tendré la valentía para acercarme a ti._

_Debo decirte que hoy te vez absolutamente asombroso, la forma en como cae tu cabello sobre tu rostro y como tus ojos se ven más azules que otros días. Cuando te vi llegar... oh Dios, casi colapso ante lo precioso que te ves. Creo que lograste enamorarme más que ayer, pero menos que mañana._

_PD: Amo esos pantalones, estoy en proceso de hacerles un altar._

_—T."_

Las mejillas de Bucky se volvieron rojas al leer el contenido de la nota, no creyó que el desconocido se diera cuenta. Su mirada se dirigió a la izquierda cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él.

—Al fin me volteas a ver, llevó parada aquí como dos horas mientras suspiras por tu admirador. —Se quejó Natasha mientras tomaba la nota y comenzaba a leerla.

—Eres una exagerada... ¡hey! —hizo un puchero al ver como le arrebataba la nota de sus manos.

—Bueno, concuerdo con el desconocido. Esos pantalones hacen que tu trasero se luzca. —Natasha le guiño un ojo mientras le daba una nalgada, Bucky chillo ante ello y se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Nat!

—¿Qué?, siempre han dicho que es bueno probar la mercadería antes de comprarla.

Bucky frunce su ceño y le saca la lengua, deja dentro del casillero los libros que no va a necesitar y toma aquellos que llevará a su casa. Cierra el casillero, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la institución, sus clases habían terminado antes y como iba a llegar temprano lo más probable era que iba a dormirse un rato para después realizar sus tareas.

—Mm, ¿no te parece extraño que Steve esté tan desaparecido? Normalmente a esta hora estaría encima de ti.

—Nat, lo haces sonar tan mal. Y sabes muy bien que Steve está enfermo. El capullo se descuidó y cayó en cama de nuevo.

—Lo curioso es que Loki tampoco vino.

—Y ¿qué tiene?

—Para mí que esos dos se traen algo. Solo que no quieren aceptarlo.

Bucky observó a Natasha, sabía por experiencia que la mirada que poseía en ese momento era porque iba a crear un plan para juntarlos a ambos.

—En definitiva, no sé que estés planeando, pero no voy a participar.

—Ni necesito tu ayuda. —Natasha se burló y después soltó una maldición. —Se me olvido mi uniforme y está en el gimnasio. Ya regresó.

Natasha salió corriendo al interior de la institución mientras iba en busca de su uniforme, Bucky se quedó en una de las esquinas de la entrada, esperándola, puesto que ambos viajaban juntos. En eso escucha como dos chicos vienen discutiendo.

—No, Brucie, no lo haré. Déjame de insistir.

—Oh, vamos, Tony. ¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo enviándole notas y ocultándote entre las sombras? Sé valiente y ve a declararte.

—No es sencillo, ¿ok? —Tony se quejó mientras pasaba su mano sobre su rostro, Bucky se sintió como un intruso al escuchar aquello, pero tampoco iba a moverse cuando ellos iban ya de salida.

—Claro que lo es, simplemente vas y le dices cuanto te gusta. Y ¡le pides una cita!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Acercarme y simplemente decirle: "Me gustas, Bucky, desde el primer día, no he podido sacarte de mi mente y cada día estoy más enamorado de ti así que por favor, sal conmigo."?

Tanto Tony y Bruce se quedaron perplejos cuando escucharon una tos desde una de las columnas de las entradas, sobre todo el más afectado era Tony. Frente a ellos se encontraba Bucky, observándoles.

—Entonces, ¿eres tú? ¿Desconocido? —Bucky se acercó hasta donde estaban y sus siguientes palabras dejaron sorprendido a Tony. —Si hubieras dejado de jugar al desconocido llamativo y misterioso, y hubieras venido a pedirme una cita la habría aceptado. Aunque voy aceptar la forma indirecta en que me pediste una cita, nos vemos mañana en la cafetería MoSun.

Y el misterio de quién era el desconocido que le dejaba las notas fue resuelto y todo porque a Natasha se le había olvidado algo.


	29. Mensajes

Clint tomó su celular cuando este sonó, reviso el mensaje que le había llegado mientras una cucharada de sopa iba a su boca, la cual terminó por escupir al ver lo que le habían mandado. Era una foto en donde se encontraba Bucky acostado en la cama, las sábanas estaban acomodadas de una forma desordenada, pero ayudaba a darle la sensualidad de cuerpo de Barnes

El cabello de este se encontraba despeinado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y si observaba mejor la fotografía se notaba el sudor sobre el cuerpo de Bucky. Clint tragó saliva y su lengua salió a humedecer sus labios resecos, levanto la mirada para ver quién había mandado el mensaje. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver que fue el mismo Barnes que lo mando a su celular.

Clint

Hey, amigo, te has equivocado de contacto.

Creo que la foto no es para mí.

Bucky

Oh.

Clint

Tranquilo, a todos nos ha pasado que nos hemos equivocado de contacto.

Así que no hay preocupación, de verdad.

Bucky

¿Quién dijo que era una equivocación?

Clint dejó a un lado su celular al leer aquella respuesta, no esperaba que le contestará eso. Decidió terminar su comida mientras fingía que aquel mensaje nunca llegó a él.

Solo que nadie le mencionó que Bucky era obstinado cuando quería a alguien para él así que para Clint fue una mayor sorpresa cuando llegó otra foto a su celular. Reviso que el contacto estuviera bien antes de abrirlo y oh... lamentaba haberlo abierto en un lugar público, puesto que esa foto merecía ser admirada en privado.

Era una fotografía en donde Bucky se encontraba sin camisa, su cuerpo se hallaba bien conservado y trabajado, el sudor envolvía el cuerpo de Barnes. Además que solo usaba un bóxer en donde se le marcaba la media erección que portaba. Al momento le llegó otro mensaje.

Bucky

Entonces...

¿Qué opinas?

¿Me veo bien? :)

Clint soltó su celular como si se estuviera quemando y simplemente salió corriendo a su habitación a ocuparse del asunto, para después devolverse a recoger su celular.

Se había vuelto una costumbre que por lo menos una vez a la semana Bucky le mandará una fotografía a Clint para provocarlo, el rubio en secreto esperaba con ansias que esas fotos llegarán a su celular. Pero aquella semana no llegó ningún mensaje así que se sintió desilusionado.

Tomo sus pertenencias y se dirigió hasta su departamento, pensando en quizás ducharse para después caer dormido en la primera superficie plana que encontrará. Abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá, camino hasta su habitación.

Y lo que encontró ahí fue mejor que solo observarlo en fotografías.

Bucky se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama de Clint mientras su diestra se movía sobre la erección que tenía, la otra mano estaba pellizcando los pezones. La boca de Clint se le hizo agua ante la magnífica vista.

—Buck, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Clint mascullo en voz ronca.

—Mm, Clint. —Bucky soltó un gemido adjuntado con el nombre del rubio mientras llevaba al orgasmo.

Clint en ningún momento apartó la mirada sobre el otro y menos al verle llegar, la forma en como sus caderas se levantaron de la superficie para buscar su alivio. Su lengua salió a humedecer sus labios resecos, aquello solo lo tentaba más y más.

—En vista que no has hecho nada ante mis mensajes, decidí que daría el paso yo. —La mano que con anterioridad había estado masturbando a Barnes fue bajando hasta tocar el agujero que se encontraba en medio de sus glúteos. —Así que ven aquí y tómame.

No fue necesario que Bucky se lo dijera dos veces para ir y tomarle la palabra.


	30. Despierto (Stucky)

Cuando Steve despertó en un nuevo siglo, aún si frente a todos actúo normal, apenas estuvo en una habitación solo comenzó a llorar. Cuando se estrelló su idea no era salvar a nadie, simplemente fue una excusa para perder su vida… después de haber pérdido a Bucky, seguía peleando, pero no con la idea inicial si no que ahora era con el pensamiento de hacerles pagar por haber pérdido a su novio.

La sola idea de haber despertado después de 70 años congelado lo desconcertaba, nunca creyó que el suero mantuviera su temperatura corporal a un nivel elevado para tenerle dormido en ese estado. La guerra, las peleas ya no tenían un significado para él. Aquello ya no importaba, solo sabía que había pérdido a Bucky y ya no tenía la oportunidad de verle.

Conoció a sus compañeros, los Vengadores, cuando Loki atacó la Tierra. Aún si formo una cercanía con ellos, no era lo mismo que tener a su lado a los comando aulladores, a Bucky y… a Peggy. La nostalgia llegó a él con la idea que la gran mayoría de sus amigos estaban muertos o habían envejecido mientras él… seguía con su apariencia de antes.

Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la mesa, sus pensamientos estaban en el pasado y sus oídos escuchaban algo de las palabras que estaban diciendo, pero no estaba prestando atención de lo que iba todo aquello. Solo sabían que los habían llamado para una nueva misión.

—Hey, Steve, ¿estás bien? La reunión ya terminó. —Natasha se acercó hasta el rubio al notarle todavía sentado en la sala.

Steve alzó la mirada y parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido, al parecer se había ido tanto al pasado que no notó cuando todo había acabado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y asintió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—Si, estoy bien, solo me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos. —Una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios y salió del lugar con Natasha detrás de él.

—¿Seguro que lo estás?

—Claro, Nat.

—Bien, voy a creerte.

Steve se sintió aliviado, aún si había creado una cercanía a la mujer, no sé sentía cómodo al decir que odiaba toda esta situación. El estar despierto en un nuevo siglo, sin ninguno de sus amigos, sin nada que conociera y sobre todo sin Bucky. Tampoco le creaba entusiasmo querer decir en voz alta que hubiera esperado haber muerto hace años y así haber estado junto a Bucky en el otro lado, ahora tenía que esperar hasta que su afortunada muerte llegará.

De alguna forma todo había terminado mal y ahora se encontraban luchando contra Hydra, después de enterarse que estuvieron infiltrados durante años en Shield. Steve se encontraba furioso de que hubieran manchado la organización por la cual Peggy había luchado tanto y que ahora se encontraba marchitada por aquellas personas.

De pronto se encontró luchando con un soldado con una fuerza sorprendente que podía igualar hasta la suya, aunque sospechaba que tenía más solo que no estaba usándola al cien por ciento. En uno de los golpes que logró darle en el rostro, provocó que la máscara cayera y eso le permitió observarle.

—¿Bucky? —Detuvo la pelea y observó sorprendido, y confundido el rostro de su mejor amigo, el que creía que estaba muerto.

Ahora tenía un buen motivo para haber despertado en este nuevo siglo… ahora el objetivo cambio, su nuevo plan era recuperarlo.

—¿Quién demonios es Bucky?


	31. Adicción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐒𝐞𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐬𝐞 𝐯𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐨.

**_Ocho personas que se volvieron adictas al conocerlo._ **

  1. Steve



Steve recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, ambos eran unos chiquitos cuando tuvieron el primer contacto. Recuerda que lo estaban moliendo a golpes cuando él se apareció como si fuera un ángel… en lo poco que podía observar por la hinchazón de su ojo se quedó embobado por la belleza que el chico tenía, pero sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Después de ello ambos se volvieron amigo, ambos crecieron al lado del otro hasta llegar a vivir juntos. Ambos se apoyaron mutuamente cuando descubrieron el género de ambos en la adolescencia, siendo Bucky un omega mientras Steve era un escuálido alfa.

Aunque en silencio Steve estaba más que enamorado de Bucky, el tan solo verle con su sonrisa coqueta, aquellos brillantes ojos azules y la forma en que su rostro parecía tallada por los ángeles. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada a menos que quisiera que lo considerará un hada y que su amistad terminará.

Solo que nunca esperó tener una oportunidad para ello.

—Steveee. —Apenas entró a la habitación de ambos Steve quedó de piedra ante la imagen y el olor que surgieron.

El celo de Bucky.

La boca del rubio se sentía como un desierto y que la única forma de quitarse aquella sed que sentía era bebiendo de Bucky, sus piernas tropezaron hacia atrás para huir. Solo que no espero que sus movimientos hicieran que la puerta terminará de cerrarse detrás de él.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Steve lo probó, siendo lo suficiente para volverse adicto a Bucky.

  1. Logan



El hombre se encontraba fumando fuera del bar mientras los otros soldados se divertían adentro, muchos estaban disfrutando del poco rato en que se les permitía dispersarse. Un aroma dulce llegó a su nariz y caminó hasta la fuente, encontrándose un soldado en uno de los callejones.

Que se encontraba jadeando sobre el suelo, al parecer había vomitado con anterioridad. Pero aún con el mal olor de aquello el dulzor seguía abandonando el cuerpo del chico, solo le basto una mirada más para darse cuenta que era un omega.

Aún así se acercó para ayudarle en lo que necesitará. Prácticamente el omega se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y tuvo que llevarlo hasta su tienda, antes de que el omega se durmiera le dio una brillante sonrisa.

Y eso fue suficiente para volverse adicto a la sonrisa del chico.

  1. Natasha



Natasha era la mejor de todas las chicas así que decidieron que era mejor que siguiera avanzando a esperar que las otras chicas, así que pronto tuvo un nuevo maestro. Alguien al que hacían llamar soldado de invierno.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella lo primero que notó fue un aroma dulce saliendo del cuerpo del soldado, su mente no asoció que frente a ella se encontraba un omega… solo creyó que olía bastante bien.

Siempre que entrenaban junto ella necesitaba oler el aroma que el soldado brindaba, solo necesito un poco de ello para volverse adicta.

  1. Brock



Ascendió de manera rápida en la organización hasta llegar a ser controlador de la mejor arma de Hydra, el soldado de invierno. Siempre creyó que era una leyenda dentro del lugar hasta que lo vio frente a él.

Lo primero que observó fue que un aroma dulzor venía desde el chico y era el clásico olor de un omega, pero sobre todo lo que más le impacto fueron los ojos del soldado. A veces parecían ser azules, en otras ocasiones verdes aunque sobre todo eran grises.

No fue difícil volverse adicto a la mirada del omega.

  1. Frank



Frank iba caminando por las afueras de la ciudad de New York cuando escuchó en uno de los edificios abandonados como una pelea se desataba, sus piernas lo dirigieron hasta allá solo para observar a seis hombres atacando a uno solo. Le pareció injusto que aquello sucediera, además notó que era claro la idea que tenían en mente.

Así que no dudo en meterse a una buena pelea hasta que todos los hombres estuvieron inconscientes sobre el suelo del lugar ahí fue cuando sintió el aroma de quién estaba a la par, el de un omega. Su mirada se dirigió hasta el hombre.

—Vete a la mierda, no soy un omega en apuros, puedo defenderme solo. —El omega le gruño mientras se iba y lo dejaba ahí.

Una sonrisa brotó en Frank y soltó una risa. En definitiva amaba a los omegas que eran así. Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa que se encontrará adicto a los comentarios toscos del omega.

  1. Matt



Matt había terminado de hacer su ronda cuando escucha la respiración agitada de un hombre, se oía nervioso y hasta con temor, eso le dijo que se encontraba huyendo de algo o alguien. Así que de alguna forma termino hospedando al soldado de invierno o también conocido como Bucky Barnes, en su departamento.

El aroma que el omega desprendía era bastante fuerte y el departamento tenía una mezcla de los aromas de ambos, Matt notó fascinado como el omega se desenvolvía en el lugar. Aún si había sido el soldado de invierno con anterioridad conservaba una parte cariñosa en sí.

Así que de alguna forma termino siendo adicto a la parte mimosa del chico.

  1. Bucky



Cuando las personas se enteraban que tenía seis alfas a su disposición le tachaban con malos aspectos, pero si se lo preguntaba no tenía la menor idea de como acabó así. Siempre supó cuando logró escaparse de Hydra que no era lo suficientemente bueno para las personas y que nadie le iba amar con su pasado.

Pero aquí estaba, siendo amando por ocho alfas que aún sabiendo su pasado lo trataban como si se mereciera el mundo. En un principio no quiso creerles cuando le confesaron sus sentimientos, pero con las acciones que ellos tenían para él había logrado lo impensable… sentirse amado.

Bucky se acomodó en su nido mientras respiraba el aroma de sus alfas en la habitación, su mano se paseaba con suavidad sobre su abultado vientre. Si, se encontraba feliz con las personas que le amaban.


End file.
